I Learned The Truth at Seventeen
by x-greeneyesy-x
Summary: On Hermione's 17th Birthday, she discovers that she is soul bonded to her Potions Professor, Severus Snape. Now they both must come to terms with being bonded together and learn to love.
1. Chapter 1

**My new story! As promised, a Severus and Hermione story! I hope you enjoy it...I look forward to writing it. **

**So Enjoy!**

**:) **

**xx**

**

* * *

**

'She's your Soul Mate Severus, however hard you fight it; she is yours.' Albus Dumbledore said to his Potions Master.

* * *

Monday, 19th of September 1996 started as every other average day at Hogwarts although it was Hermione Granger's seventeenth Birthday. Hermione Granger, a seventh year student and Head Girl would today be seventeen, a legal adult in the Wizard World. Although she was only turning seventeen she was wise before her years, she knew more knowledge than most twenty-five year olds and acted more mature than her years.

Over the last year, Hermione had grown into a wise young woman. She was now 5'8 and curvy which made most seventh years boys go mad. She wore her hair down most of the time and had finally managed to control her curls, the summer had lightened her hair slightly to a lighter brown than usual and she found herself liking the new colour her hair had. Her eyes were still the hazel brown they always were like her father's; she loved her eyes; she thought they were her best feature.

On the morning of her Birthday, Hermione awoke to find a pile of presents on the bottom of her double bed. She sat up rubbing sleep from her eyes and smiled at the thoughtfulness of her best friends, Harry, Ron and Ginny. She leaned forward and picked up a birthday card which was atop of the presents.

_To Hermione,_

_Happy 17__th__ Birthday! Your legal! You know what that means..._

_You can buy us drinks!_

_Hope you have a good day and enjoy being spoilt._

_Love _

_Ginny, Harry & Ron_

_Xxxx_

Hermione picked up the largest present and set in on her lap and opened the wrapping to find a book she had been lusting over for ages. Her friends new her well, she hadn't thought they had been listening to her when she was going on and on about the newest Hogwarts a History book coming out just before her birthday but obviously they were all good actors.

She opened a few others and smiled as she knew Ginny had chosen these ones; a new top which was rather low cut, some make up – even though she hardly wore a lot, some hair products which would help straighten her hair if she wished.

Once she had finished opening her presents from her friends she got out of bed and went into her bathroom carrying the hair products Ginny had brought her. She got into the shower and washed her hair with the straightening product. Once she was washed, she got out of the shower and looked into the mirror. She wrapped a towel around her and pointed her wand at her body and dried herself and then her hair. Unexpectedly it actually dried straight. Hermione smiled in the mirror at her reflection; her hair looked good straight, she'd have to thank Ginny for the hair products.

She dressed in her school uniform and put only a slight touch of foundation to cover up some of the teenage spots and some mascara and made her way down to her common room to find her owl, Venus at the window.

'Good Morning Venus, have you got a letter from my parents?' she asked her as her owl dropped the letter onto Hermione's hand. She petted the owl and quickly opened the letter.

_**Happy Birthday Our Beautiful Darling!**_

_We wish you the happiest of Birthday dear Hermione and we hope you are being spoilt by those friends of yours. We really wish you could be home with us today to celebrate but of course School always comes first._

_You will find enclosed an amount of money for you to spend of anything you wish. (I have also put in an advert of a handbag I thought you'd like.) Spend the money as you wish and enjoy your purchase(s). _

_We look forward to seeing you in the Christmas Holidays._

_Lots of Love _

_Mum & Dad_

_Xxxxx_

Hermione looked into the envelope to find way too much money from her parents. She closed the envelope with a locking charm and sent Venus with the envelope up to her room to drop off the money before returning to the owlery.

Hermione walked out of the Head's rooms and made her way down to the Great Hall for Breakfast. She was greeted by her friends in Gryffindor with balloons and gifts. She hugged each and everyone and thanked them all before sitting down and opening gifts.

* * *

At the Staff table, Minerva McGonagall watched on her cubs smiling as they embraced each other and celebrated the Head Girl's birthday.

'They make me want to be sick.' Severus said looking down at the Gryffindors surrounding Hermione.

'Oh do keep your venomous words to yourself Severus.' Minerva said glaring at him.

'Now, now, Minerva, Severus please behave.' Albus said smiling at them. 'Minerva, please pass on my birthday wishes to Miss Granger for me.' He said standing up and leaving.

'Of course Albus.' She said smiling up at the headmaster.

* * *

After breakfast, the morning seemed to move fast. Her first two lessons flew by and her third, a free period she spent with Ginny in the Library trying to get some work done although all Ginny wanted to talk about was her brother's affection for her. After Lunch, she had a double Potions lesson.

Double potions on your birthday was not something anyone would want but what had to be done, had to be done. Hermione walked into Potions just as Professor Snape slammed the door.

'Take your seat Miss Granger, one second late and I would have taken ten points from your precious house.' He said as he glided to the front of the classroom and stood in front of the class. 'You'll be making Felix Felicis.'

'Sir we already made this last year with Pro...' Hermione said but got caught off by Severus.

'I know Miss Granger; however he told me that only Potter got the Potion correct which I find highly unlikely therefore you will do it again. Ten points from Gryffindor for the remark.' He said. 'Get going, I don't have all day!'

All the students got to work. Hermione moved to the back of the classroom and started her potion. She would get it right this time she told herself. She read the instructions off the board and started her potion.

'Hermione...Hermione...' Neville whispered to her. 'I need help.'

Hermione looked over at Neville whose potion was bubbling fiercely. She looked to see Professor Snape in his office and crept over to Neville.

'What did you do?' She asked looking at the potion and turning down the heat.

'I don't know.' He whispered.

'Miss Granger, I do believe your potion is on the opposite side of the room.' His voice appeared out of nowhere. Hermione turned around and stood merely two inches away from her Professor.

'Sir...it..was me.' Neville said. 'I needed...help.'

'Oh I know you need help Mr. Longbottom.' Snape said sneering at them.

'I was just.' She started

'Helping? I did not say you could therefore you don't.' He said glaring at her with hatred.

Just as Hermione was about to move from Professor Snape's glare when Neville shouted as his potion erupted. Professor Snape grabbed the top of Hermione's arms and pulled them both away from the potion which hit the walls of the classroom.

As Severus grabbed Hermione and pulled her aside and into his chest, a light surrounded them and glowed for a second before disappearing. Hermione and Severus looked at one another and stepped away from each other.

Severus rushed to Neville's potion and turned off the heater and then glared at Neville. 'Thanks to Mr. Longbottom here, you'll all be cleaning up for the rest of the afternoon.' He said glaring at Neville.

'Hermione!' Harry shouted as he watch his best friend faint of the floor.

* * *

Hermione could hear voices around her. One was Professor Snape that was for sure, there was no disguising his voice and the others sounded like the school nurse, Madam Promfrey and her head of house, Professor McGonagall.

'There was a white light?' Minerva said as she looked at Severus. 'Really Severus is that all you can say?'

'That's what happened.' He said as he looked towards Hermione. Since the light had surrounded them he felt strangely attached to the girl. He wanted to hold her and make sure she was okay. This wasn't right.

'It's right dear boy.' Albus said as he walked towards them.

Severus looked at the Headmaster with confusion, could he read his thoughts.

'The white light you described was the soul bonding. You're soul mates.' He said smiling. 'Very rare and powerful magic Severus. Can you feel the connection?' He asked.

'Soul mates!' Minerva screeched.

'Miss Granger and Severus are soul bonded. As she turns 17 today that is why it has suddenly happened. She had to be an "adult" for her soul to bond with Severus's.' Albus said. 'Soul mates can feel each other's feelings and should hear each other's thoughts.'

'Ms Granger is awake.' Severus said looking at Hermione who was pretending to sleep. 'I have to check on my classroom.' He said and he walked off leaving Hermione to process the information.

* * *

Severus did not attend dinner that night neither did Hermione, Severus knew that. He could hear her thoughts, here her thinking about how she was soul bonded with her Professor. He tried not to think at all hoping she wouldn't hear him.

Just before midnight, Severus made his way to the Headmaster's office and stood before him.

'She's your Soul Mate Severus, however hard you fight it; she is yours.' Albus Dumbledore said to his Potions Master.

* * *

**So, there is the first chapter. What do you think?**

**Please review and tell me!**

**Much Love**

**Greeneyes**

**xoxo**


	2. Thoughts in my head

**Enjoy!**

**:)**

**xxx**

* * *

Hermione laid on top of her duvet on her bed and looked up to the ceiling trying her hardest not to think about this situation she found herself in. At seventeen, she was now soul bound to her Potions Professor who hated her.

Things couldn't get much worst really could they...well they could because when she told Harry and Ron things would get very ugly. God, she had to tell her parents; her father would pull her out of school if he knew.

Hermione covered her face with her hands and let tears fall. How could she be bound to someone who hated her!

_**I don't hate you Ms Granger **_came a voice in her head; a voice which belonged to her potions Professor. _**I can hear everything your thinking Ms Granger remember that. **_

_How come I can't hear you? _Hermione thought in her head wondering if he had heard her.

_**I can block my thoughts through **__**Occlumency; I'll have to teach you that; I don't want to hear your insistent chattering all day. **_He said in a venomous tone.

Hermione sat up in bed angry. _Well then if you're so skilled I'm sure you would be able to block my thoughts too. I know you're not happy about this...this situation, I can feel it but we can't change it._

And then there was nothing...

Hermione got up off her bed and changed into her PJs; a pair of black boxers' shorts which belonged to Harry and sports bra which she always wore to bed. She climbed into her double bed and laid in the middle.

* * *

Severus returned back to his private rooms and sat down with a large glass of whiskey. He could feel Hermione's presence, it seemed she was sleeping. He could always feel her; it was like she was a part of him.

He summoned a book to him from the shelf and flipped through until he found the chapter on Soul Mates.

_Soul mates rarely find each other; only 1 in 40,000 find their soul mate in their life time. When soul mates find each other and touch for the first time, their souls bound together there and then; they will bind them together for life._

_When Soul mates are bound together they will sense the other soul mate constantly. They will feel every emotion the other is feeling, for instance, if the female soul mate is frightened by someone or scared for her safety, the male soul mate will be able to sense this and also be able to communicate with the female soul mates to find out her exact location._

_Soul mates are destined to be together from the moment they are born. Once the soul is bound it cannot be undone._

And then Severus chucked the book on to the floor in front of him. So, he was bound to Hermione Know-it-all Granger for the rest of his bloody life and there was no way to undo it. Of course he knew there was no way to undo the soul bonding but he had hoped their might have been one case where they had managed to unbind themselves but nothing.

Severus stood up and walked into his bedroom slamming the door with frustration; he would be forever with Hermione Granger.

* * *

The next morning, a very reluctant and tired Severus made his way down to the Headmasters office where a very anxious and tired Hermione was. He knew she was anxious, he could feel her from the moment he woke up. He knew she hadn't slept well either because every time he woke up he could feel Hermione awake and thinking endless thoughts about their situation.

'Ah Severus, come on in.' Albus said from behind his desk.

Severus walks down the stairs and made his way towards Albus's desk and the visitor's chairs. He sat down in the visitors chair beside Hermione and looked straight at Albus.

'How was your night?' Albus said looking at the tired pair.

'Not to good sir.' Hermione said looking at her hands in her lap; she didn't dare look up at Severus although he must have known her worries.

'I take it neither of you slept well?' Albus said.

'Correct.' Severus said simply.

'That would be because your souls are reaching out for their other halves. When you are separated too long they yearn for each other.' The headmaster said smiling.

'They yearn for each other? Albus that's ridiculous.' Severus said.

'No not really Severus. They are connected; they are one and need to be close. Therefore I suggest that in the evenings Hermione goes to your office to do her homework or reading while you mark, you should get to know one another.' He said with a twinkle in his eye.

'Be at my office after dinner Ms Granger.' He said and he walked out grumpily.

'He's not happy sir.' Hermione said feeling the Professors emotions.

'No but I'm sure he'll come round to the idea Ms Granger. Now off to breakfast, you need all the energy you can get.' He said smiling.

* * *

Hermione went to breakfast like the headmaster said but didn't really touch her food and just sat and listened to Harry and Ron go on and on about the Quidditch match in a few days. After breakfast she made her way to her first lesson, potions.

'Let's try not to kill anyone today Longbottom, you were lucky you didn't kill Ms Granger yesterday.' He said with venom in his voice.

Hermione looked up from her seat at the back of the classroom to see Professor Snape looking right at her.

'Ms Granger, you are not to help him.' He said turning and writing on the black board.

_Yes sir _She thought forgetting he could hear every word she thought.

_**Good. Let Mr Longbottom make his own mistakes he might learn that way and you might be able to get more done in these lessons. **_He thought back to her.

Hermione looked up to find him still writing on the black board. She needed to learn to block her mind.

_**I will teach you that skill in the time we have been allocated together. **_His voice said in her head which made her jump.

The lesson passed quickly and so did the rest of the day and before she knew it she was outside the potions classroom about to know on the door.

'Come in.' He said as he opened the door knowing that she was already there waiting nervously.

'Thank you sir.' She said as she walked in and stood at his desk.

'Go through to my office Ms Granger.' He said as she closed the door and followed her through to his office.

Hermione walked into the office and looked around. _Wow...it's pretty nice in here._

'Thank you. Take a seat.' He said.

'Oh. Sorry, I forget you can hear my thoughts.' She said sitting down on the two piece sofa.

'I know.' He said as he sat in the arm chair.

Hermione blushed and looked down. _Shit._

_**Exactly. **_

The spent the next few hours doing their own thing. Severus marking papers while Hermione read. He could hear what she was reading in her head but didn't seem to mind, she was after all reading a potions book so it wasn't too bad at least it wasn't some romance.

Soon though the voice in his head stopped and he looked over to see Hermione asleep with head nestled into the sofa. He got up from his arm chair and walked to the sofa; he took the book from her hands and placed it on the coffee table. He then grabbed his black cloak and put it over Hermione.

* * *

**Sorry for the delay but I'm trying really hard to make this story the best it can be. **

**I hope you enjoyed! Reviews are welcome as always :)**

**xxxxx**


	3. Sir

**Enjoy!**

**:)**

**xx**

* * *

Several hours later Hermione awoke to find herself snuggled down on the Professor's sofa with his black robe over her. She looked around in the darkness to find no one there. She sat up and pulled the robe around her tighter; the dungeons were freezing.

She walked over to his desk where a candle was lit and found a note from him.

**I have been called.**

**SS**

Short and simple; that was Snape. She put down the note and blew out the candle and made her way out of the office and classroom to make her way back to her room. She kept his black robe around her liking the smell of his scent on the robe.

Hermione reached the Head's rooms and went inside. She went up to her bedroom and undressed for bed. She looked towards her clock on the wall and saw it was already eleven o'clock. She climbed into bed and pulled the Professor's robe towards her and breathed in his smell.

_I hope he's okay._

_**I am fine Ms Granger. I will need that robe back by tomorrow morning.**_

Hermione blushed bright red knowing he knew she had his robe and she also liked the smell of his scent. God, how embarrassing.

_Yes Sir. Sir...where are you?_

_**Malfoy Manor Ms Granger. Lucius Malfoy was injured tonight. **_

_Oh. Are you okay? _

_**I am fine Ms Granger, as I have already said. I will be returning soon to the castle and will see you first thing to get my robe which you have stolen. Goodnight Ms Granger.**_

_I didn't steal it...I borrowed it, Goodnight Professor. _

_

* * *

_

The next morning before breakfast Hermione made her way down to the dungeons to the Potions classroom. In her arms she held his black teaching robe which she had slept with last night. She knocked on the door and waited till she heard him grumble to say enter.

'Professor.' She said as she made her way to his desk. He was only wearing black trousers and a white shirt; she had never seen him in so little.

'What did you think I wore underneath my robe Ms Granger?' Severus said smirking at her thoughts.

'Oh...I don't know.' She said blushing. 'Here...I got the house elves to press it for you as well.'

Severus stood up and took the robe from Hermione and held it up. 'Thank you Ms Granger, I thought it would come back with your cat's hair all over it.'

'I don't have a cat anymore sir.' She said sadly. 'Crooks died this summer.'

'I see and you haven't got another one?' he asked polity which made Hermione question why he was being nice. 'I am being "nice" Ms Granger because we have to come to realisation that this soul bonded binds us together and we will be together for a very long time.'

'I haven't had the time to look into getting another cat or any other pet.' She said softly. 'I should go to breakfast, I'll see you this evening sir if we are still on?'

'My office after dinner.' He said as he sat down again.

'Are you not coming to breakfast?' she asked as she was about to open the door.

'I will eat here.' He said.

'Oh okay. Have a good day Sir.' She said as she walked out.

_**And you Ms Granger.**_

* * *

After breakfast, Hermione went to her first lesson of the day; History of Magic. She took her normal and listened to the Professor bore the whole class to death.

_I swear one day he'll put someone in a coma with his lectures._

_**History of Magic? **_

_Oh...sorry I forgot you can hear me and yes I am in History of Magic and very bored...sir._

_**You don't have to say sir after every sentence Ms Granger.**_

_Yes...si...Yes. _

_**Tonight, bring your advanced potions book you can brew some potions for me.**_

_Really? Can I? Are you sure sir?_

_**I would not have said so if I didn't mean it Ms Granger. Remember to bring it and you shall brew some potions. Now stop thinking and concentrate on your lesson**_

* * *

Lunch came quickly thank god because anymore time in History of Magic and she would have been asleep. Hermione sat at the Gryffindor table with Ron and listened to him going on about his Girlfriend. Harry was sat with Ginny further down the table flirting away with one another.

'Lavender wants me to go to her parents at Christmas.' Ron said looking at Harry and Hermione.

'You're mother would never allow that Ron. You're not 17 yet so she could permit you from going.' Hermione said stating the fact he wasn't a legal adult.

'I know! Thank Merlin! To tell you the truth I can't stand Lavender anymore all she wants to do is follow me around and kiss me.' He said looking over to see if he could spot Lavender.

'I thought you liked that about Lavender.' She replied._ I remember when he said she was the one; the perfect woman to bear Weasley children for him._

'Well you see I realised that she's not the woman I want...Hermione I want you.' He said reaching across for her hand.

At the Staff table, Severus looked down to Hermione when he heard her thoughts about Miss Brown and saw Weasley grab hold of her hand and then heard Hermione's thoughts.

_Shit! He likes me! Crap what do I tell him?_

_**You tell him; that you don't see him that way and that a Weasley isn't good enough for you.**_

_Hey! Stop listening in to my thoughts._

_**It's hard not to hear them. Tell him Granger before I come over there and get his filthy hands off you.**_

Hermione was shocked by that comment. W_as he Jealous? Jealous of Ron liking her? It wasn't like he liked her. Yes their souls were bonded but did that mean he had...feelings for her_. Before she realised she forgot that he could hear her. _Shit_

'Ron...we're just better of friends; I wouldn't want to spoil our friendship.' She said pulling her hand away. 'Sorry' she said as she got up and left.

Hermione avoided Ron for the rest of the day and tried not to think anything knowing Severus could here. She was already embarrassed by what she had thought at lunch. She ate dinner in her bedroom and then made her way down to the potions classroom.

* * *

**Another chapter! ****I hope you enjoyed! Please review! What do you think we'll happen now?**

**Much Love**

**Greeneyes xxxxx**


	4. Phoenix

**Enjoy!**

**Last chapter of the night...Goodnight!**

**:)**

**xx**

* * *

Hermione entered the potions classroom when she heard Snape mumble enter. As she walked in she noticed eight black caldrons on separate desks around the classroom and the Professor going in between them and stirring occasionally.

'If you are just going to stand there all night Ms Granger then you may leave.' He said.

'Oh sorry.' She said closing the door and walking into the classroom and up to his desk. 'Is there anything you need me to do sir?'

'You can go to your desk and start preparing the ingredients on page 8 in your text book.' He said as he continued to stir another potion.

Hermione walked over to her work desk and removed her robe. Severus looked up as she removed her standard school robe to see her stood in muggle clothing; tight muggle clothing.

_**Merlin.**_

Hermione was wearing black leggings which hugged her bum and thighs perfectly, a long white tank top and a grey cardigan. Severus couldn't stop staring. It suddenly dawned on his; she was no longer a little girl but a woman.

**A woman with breasts and an amazing figure.**

With that comment Hermione turned sharply to look at Severus. 'Excuse me? Did you say something?' She asked.

Severus coughed and shook his head. 'No. Do continue Ms Granger.' He said as she walked to his desk and picked up a book.

Hermione starting chopping up ingredients trying to digest what Severus had just thought.

_Did he just say I had a nice figure...and breasts? _Hermione looked down at herself and smiled, obviously her choice of muggle outfit had an effect on him.

Severus pulled off his robe due to the heat of all the potions brewing and walked to the desk just in front of Hermione's. Hermione couldn't help but stare at his back. Her eyes raked down his back and then to his bum.

_Not bad._

Severus coughed at that comment; the little wench was checking him out. Hermione looked down at her potion sensing that he knew that she was checking him out.

They spent the next half an hour brewing in silence until she broke the ice.

'Sir, are soul mates always romantically involved?' she asked making him feel awkward.

'I believe so Ms Granger.' He said.

'Do you think we could drop the informalities? My name is Hermione.' She said.

'I know your name...Hermione however I am your teacher and therefore I will remain professional at all times.' He said.

'When it's just us two here then? Please...sir, this is hard for me and I know this is hard for you too but I am going to be forever connected to you and for the rest of my life if I have to call you Professor Snape I think I may just kill myself.' She said.

'Gryffindors, always over dramatic. Call me Severus if it will reduce your suicidal thoughts Ms...Hermione.' he said.

'Thank you...Severus.' she said softly. 'Severus...what will we do when I leave Hogwarts?'

'What do you mean?' he asked not understanding what she meant.

'I want to go to University after I finish Hogwarts, how am I going to be able to go? I mean our souls crave the other when were apart that's why we spend the evenings together because otherwise neither of us would get any sleep or be able to concentrate and sir...I read that the soul bonds stronger over time.' She said.

'We will decide that when it comes to it but if needs must...you will have to stay here with me and travel to university.' He said. 'And yes I know that the soul will bond more over time. It will become stronger in the first month, after this month we may have to spend more time together because the bond will want us to do so.' He said.

'I read that there is one way a bond can be broken.' She said sitting on a chair in front of a desk looking up at him.

'Death.' He said.

'Yes.' She replied.

'If I was to die the soul bond would be broken however it has been known that the other soul mate left behind can die from...a broken heart.' He said.

'Oh. I didn't read that part.' She said.

'Have you finished chopping the ingredients?' he asked.

'Yes sir. Shall I add them?' she asked as she stood up.

'No. I wanted those prepared for tomorrow's lesson with your class.' He said. 'Come with me, I have something for you.'

_Something for me? What could he possibly have for me? _

_**Stop questioning and follow Ms Granger.**_

_It's Hermione_

Severus opened the door of his office and looked at Hermione. 'Stand still, right there.' He said.

_What the hell? _

Hermione looked at the office door and saw a Black Panther walk slowly out of the office and walk to Severus.

'This is Phoenix; he is your new familiar.' Severus said as he let Phoenix go and let him walk to Hermione who looked frightened. 'He won't bite you.'

_Easy for you to say_

_**He won't. Bend down and stroke his head.**_

And Hermione did just that. 'Hello Phoenix, I'm Hermione.' She said as she stroked his head softly.

The panther purred at Hermione and seeked more of her warmth. 'He's mine?' she asked.

'Yes.' He said.

'But students aren't allowed Panthers, the rules?' she said.

'You are permitted otherwise, you are my soul mate and when I am away we'll need protection and Phoenix here is a wise and protective creature of his mistress.' Severus said.

'You may keep him in your rooms and bring him here when we spend the evening here.' He said.

'Okay.' She said not really listening to Severus but stroking her new familiar

'You should head back to your rooms; it is late.' He said.

'Alright. Thank you Severus...for Phoenix.' She said

'You're welcome Hermione.' He said

* * *

**Another Chapter! I am loving your reviews!**

**Much Love**

**Greeneyes xxxx**


	5. Protective

Enjoy :)

**xxxxx**

* * *

Hermione made her way back to her rooms with her new familiar Phoenix; Severus had given her Phoenix for her protection although the panther seemed to laid back to ever protect her. He seemed tame compared to how her little Crooks had been.

She walked into the Head's rooms and went straight up to her room with Phoenix following, as soon as she opened the door Phoenix jumped straight onto her bed and purred.

Hermione got ready for bed and climbed into bed and softly pushed Phoenix to the end of the bed. 'You can sleep on the bed Phoenix but you have to sleep at the end.' She said.

_**How is Phoenix? **_

_He's fine, sleeping on my bed at the moment; trying to move him to sleep at the bottom. Thank you for Phoenix._

_**You are most welcome; she is for your protection.**_

_What do you mean for my protection?_

_**If I am ever away you will have Phoenix there to protect you where I can't. **_

_****_

_**

* * *

**_

The next morning, Hermione was woken by knocking outside her door. 'Oi! Granger, get your Mudblood ass out of bed!' Malfoy shouted.

_Fuck off Malfoy! It's only six o'clock what in the world does he want. _Hermione thought as she got out of bed and woke Phoenix in the process. She pulled open her door and look at Draco who was dressed immaculately. 'What!'

'What the hell is that!' Draco said pushing aside her door and her and walking into her room.

'That's my familiar Phoenix if you must know Malfoy; now what do you want?' she said pulling on her grey cardigan she wore the previous night.

'I need you to stay in the Gryffindor tower tonight; I'm having friends over.' He said.

'Friends? Do you mean you're having Pansy over for loud, vigorous sex and you want me out the way?' she said.

'Exactly.' He said smirking.

'Ewww!' she said. _Well looks like I'll be staying in the Gryffindor tower tonight._ 'I'll happily stay in the Gryffindor tower if it means I don't have to hear you and Pansy. Now that you know I'll be gone tonight, leave me alone so I can get some sleep.' She said.

'Fine.' He said as he walked to the door. 'Oh and Granger...could you put a silencing spell on your room; I can hear you moaning.' And he left.

_Moaning? I do not moan. _

Hermione sighed and got back into bed and snuggled into the covers next to Phoenix. She pressed a kiss to his head and lied back down on her pillow.

* * *

The day went as usual for Hermione, she went to breakfast and listened to Ginny gush about Harry and listen to Harry and Ron talk about the up and coming Quidditch match. After breakfast, she went to her first lesson then spent the next hour in the library revising.

At Lunch, Ginny and herself went down to the Quidditch pitch to watch the Gryffindor team practice.

'You know Ron really does like you Hermione.' Ginny said.

'It would never work Ginny.' She said. 'Were just too different.'

_**He's thick, you're not. Simple. **_

_Severus! That's mean; he's not thick, he just doesn't care too much about studying._

_**Exactly...He's thick.**_

'Hermione? Are you listening?' Ginny said.

'Oh, sorry.' Hermione said distracted by Severus's voice. 'I just don't find him...attractive like that.'

'Oh...I wish you did then you'd be my sister in law. I have five other brothers, any of them take your fancy?' Ginny said laughing.

'No not really.' She said smiling.

'So what is your type Hermione Granger?' Ginny asked.

'Some one intelligent, tall and dark.' She said looking out to the Quidditch pitch. 'Someone who like studying and books as much as I do.'

'Don't know anyone like that.' Ginny said.

'I do.' Hermione said softly.

* * *

After practice had finished, Hermione made her way down the stand to go to her last lesson of the day, potions.

'Mione.' Ron shouted and came running towards her.

'Oh, Hi Ron.' She said 'I can't stop, I've got potions, can't be late Professor Snape will kill me if I'm late.'

'Oh. Hermione, I really need to talk to you.' Ron whined.

'Quick then Ronald.' She said.

'I love you!' He shouted a bit too loudly and then pushed Hermione back against the wall of the stand and kissed her.

Hermione tried to push him off her and scream but he grabbed the back of her wrists and pushed them over her head and continued to kiss her.

_HELP!_!

Ron pulled back and looked at Hermione 'Don't you love me?'

'No! Ron you just pushed yourself on me and expect me to love you! I don't...I never will.' She shouted.

'Hermione, you do, you just don't know it yet.' He said.

'God! Listen to yourself Ronald!' she said but before she could say anything else she found herself against the wall with her hands above her head and Ron trying to kiss her again but before his lips touched hers, he was thrown off Hermione.

_Thank God. _

_**Are you alright?**_

_I'm fine._

'Mr Weasley, attacking a fellow student and a female student. 50 points from Gryffindor!' he said glaring at Ron. 'Report to the Headmaster immediately while I take Ms Granger to the hospital wing.'

'I'm fine Professor.' Hermione said softly.

'You will be seen Ms Granger.' He said. 'Go Weasley before I do something I won't regret.'

And Ron walked off sulking.

'Are you okay?' Severus said as he rushed to Hermione and took her into his arms and pressed into his chest.

'No...not really.' Hermione said as she started to cry. 'I'll be fine thought, I don't need to see Madam Promfrey.'

'No but you'll go and rest in my rooms until I finish class. Come on, I'll take you there now and get a house elf to get Phoenix from your rooms and you can rest up for a while.' He said.

'Thank you.' She said looking up at him.

'You're welcome' he said softly.

* * *

Severus walked Hermione to his rooms and left her in the living room to relax while he went back down to his classroom to teach. Dobby got Phoenix from her rooms and the two of them lounged on Severus's sofa until he finished class.

Severus finished his lesson and rushed to his rooms to find Hermione and Phoenix cuddled up on the sofa together reading a potions magazine.

'I see you've made yourself at home.' He said smirking.

'I have.' She said smiling. 'Thank you for letting me stay here. Did I miss much in lesson?'

'Nothing you don't already know Hermione.' He said.

Hermione only smiled and put down the magazine. 'I should go, I need to pack a bag for tonight.'

'Tonight?' he said confused.

'I'm staying in the Gryffindor tower, Draco wants the head rooms to himself something about having pansy over.' She said.

'Oh I see so that's why you were swearing at the thought of him this morning.' He said.

'Oh...yeah sorry did I wake you?' she asked.

'No...it seems that I can hear your thoughts even when I am asleep, not clear as when I'm awake but I can remember some of what you were thinking.' He said.

'Oh.' She said standing up.

'Hermione, I don't want you staying in that tower tonight, not with him ten feet away.' Severus said. 'Go pack a bag and return here, you can stay in the spare room.'

'Are you sure?' she said.

'I am. Now go and pack that bag. I'll keep Phoenix occupied while his mistress is gone.' Severus said sitting down.

'Thank you.' She said as she pressed a kiss on his cheek and practically ran out the room.

**

* * *

**

So...their getting closer! What do you think?

**Reviews are welcome!**

**Much Love**

**Greeneyes xxxxxx**


	6. Where are you?

**Enjoy!**

**:)**

**xx**

* * *

Hermione returned not long after she left with a bag packed full of clothes and books. When she returned to Severus's rooms, she found him still in the exact same place he was when she left. Severus was sat in the arm chair with Phoenix sat at his feet dozing.

'Have you got everything?' he asked not looking up from the newspaper.

'I think so. I told Harry and Ron I didn't want to be disturbed tonight, so they won't go to my room and find me not there.' She said. 'Do you know what happened to Ron?'

'I have spoken to the Headmaster and his parents have been contacted and he will be serving two months worth of detentions with his head of house.' Severus said standing up.

'Oh.' She said softly.

'Not what you wanted?' Severus asked.

'No, actually I hoped he's be expelled for a week. I don't want to face him.' She said.

'He won't be able to hurt you.' Severus said stepping towards her. 'I'll be here.'

'I know.' She said looking up at him. 'Not when you're nearby.'

'Exactly.' He said. 'Now I'll show you your room for the night.'

Severus walked to a wooden door and opened it and looked at Hermione. 'I hope this is alright for you.'

'I'm sure it's fine...more than fine.' She said as she looked at the room.

The room was decorated in simple black and white with silk bed sheets and plush white carpet. She walked in and sat on the bed. _This bed is huge! Could fit about four people in here._

'Just one person in the bed would be fine...preferably only you.' He said.

'And Phoenix.' She said smiling and as if Phoenix heard his name he walked in and jumped up on the bed.

'You shouldn't allow him to jump up on the bed.' He said leaning against the doorframe.

'He likes to be close.' She said lying down on the bed flicking off her shoes and cuddling up next to Phoenix.

Severus only smiled slightly and walked out the room leaving Hermione and Phoenix.

* * *

They ate dinner together in Severus's small kitchen and dining room and then lounged in front of the fire on their respective seats and read potions magazine.

'Severus!' a voice came from the floo which made Hermione jump.

Severus stood up and walked towards the floo. 'Yes Minerva, what can I do for you at this late hour?'

'I have just caught Mr Nott and Miss Jones coupling together in my classroom. I need you to come to the Headmaster's office. We're sending them home.' She said.

'Why? Expelling children for harmless kissing.' He said.

'Harmless kissing this was not. Ms Jones will need a morning after potion Severus.' She said shaking her head.

'I see.' He said

'Yes. We need you and that potion immediately.' She said.

'I'll be there in two minutes.' He said moving away from the floo to grab his robe.

'Good evening Ms Granger.' Minerva said.

'Good evening Professor.' She said looking towards the floo.

'I will be back soon.' He said to Hermione.

* * *

Severus flooed into the Headmaster's office leaving Hermione alone. Two hours later Severus hadn't returned and she wondered what had kept him.

_Severus? Are you still in the Headmaster's office?_

_**I have been called. I am on my way to the Dark Lord; I'll be back soon. Don't wait up.**_

_Be safe._

It was 1 am and Severus still hadn't returned. Hermione had tried to speak to him through her mind but nothing. He's probably concentrating on something else. Hermione was starting to get tired but she was so worried about Severus she couldn't sleep.

She got up and walked towards his bedroom; he hadn't shown her his bedroom...was inappropriate but she wanted to see it. She opened the door and looked in.

His bedroom was decorated in black and a dark purple colour; his sheets were silk and looked comfortable. She walked towards the bed and sat down. Phoenix followed in and jumped up on the bed.

'You shouldn't be on Severus's bed, he'll not be happy when you leave hairs on his bed.' She said to Phoenix who only put his head down on the bed.

Hermione lied back next to Phoenix and sighed.

_Where are you Severus?_

_

* * *

_

**Where is he? Is he alright?**

**I just wanted to say...I am loving all of your reveiws I really am. They make me want to write amazing chapters for you!**

**Keep them coming xxxx**


	7. Reason

Enjoy!

**:)**

**xxx**

* * *

Hermione awoke when the front door of Severus's rooms slammed shut. She rushed out of his bedroom and into the living to give him a piece of her mind for keeping her waiting and worrying to find it was Professor McGonagall.

'Hermione dear, you need to come with me.' She said with a solemn look on her face.

'Where is Sev...Professor Snape? Is he alright?' she asked worrying about Severus.

'You need to come with me dear.' She said softly and then her eye widened when she saw Phoenix walk out of the bedroom and stand next to Hermione nuzzling Hermione's leg.

'This is my familiar, Severus got him for me.' She said.

'Oh. It would be best to keep him here.' Minerva said softly as she made her way to the front door waiting for Hermione.

Hermione bent down and stroked Phoenix's head and whispered to him. 'Stay here, I'll be back soon with Severus.' She said.

* * *

Hermione followed Minerva down the corridors to the Hospital Wing. As soon as she stepped into the Hospital Wing she saw Severus laid on a cot. She rushed towards him and started crying.

'What happened?' she asked as she looked at Professor Dumbledore.

'He was punished for not telling Voldemort new information.' The Headmaster said. 'He will be fine Ms Granger but with soul mates it's best if you are by his side because he is mostly likely to heal quicker.'

'Is there anything I can do?' she asked.

'Just stay by his side.' The Headmaster said as he patted on her shoulder.

Madam Promfrey entered the room and walked over to Severus. She moved her wand over his body and looked at Hermione. 'I have healed five broken ribs and given him something for the tremors.'

'The tremors?' Hermione asked?

'He was put under an unforgiveable Ms Granger, he will have side effects for the next 48 hours; he always does' she said.

Tears fell down Hermione's face as she thought of Severus being hurt; he was risking his life for others. He could have been killed.

'All we do now is wait for him to wake.' She said. 'I'll move a bed in here for you to sleep on.'

'It's fine. I'll stay in the chair.' Hermione said as she sat down and looked at Severus. 'I'm fine, really Madam Promfrey. I'll watch him and if he wakes I'll call you.'

'You do that. Try and get some rest.' She said as she walked out.

Hermione sat by Severus's side and reached out for his hand. She took his hand in hers and squeezed it.

_Can you hear me Severus?_

Nothing.

_Well if you can, I need you to wake up, need to know you're fine._

Nothing.

Hermione leaned her head forward onto the bed and closed her eyes. _Please wake up Severus._

* * *

Severus woke up to find himself in the Hospital Wing in darkness. He looked around and then looked down at Hermione who was asleep next to his arm. Her face was planted into the mattress and she looked worried and pale.

He moved his hand out of hers and stroked her left cheek. Hermione titled her head into his hand and smiled and then opened her eyes.

'Severus!' she said as she learnt up and looked at him. 'Are you okay? I have to get Madam Promfrey.'

'Hermione...no.' he said softly pulling on her hand. 'I'm fine. You can get her when it's light.'

'She told me to get her as soon as you wake.' She said standing up and looking down at Severus. _You worried me._

_**I know and I apologise. I didn't mean to. **_

'I should get her.' Hermione said.

'When it's light' he replied. 'I am fine, no pain and the tremors are not that bad as they usually are.' _**Because your here.**_

Hermione smiled and looked at Severus. 'Are you sure?'

'Yes Hermione.' He said looking at her. 'You should go back to my rooms and sleep.'

'Wouldn't be able to sleep now.' She said.

Severus moved over in his bed and looked at Hermione. 'This may not be appropriate but at this moment I don't care. I'm tired as you are and we both need sleep and we'll only get it if were together so...climb in.'

'Severus.' She said not knowing whether to or not.

_**I promise to keep my hands and other body parts to myself.**_

Hermione laughed and slipped off her shoes and robe and climbed into bed wearing one of his shirts and some shorts.

'That's my shirt.' He said

'I know. I couldn't sleep when you were gone, I didn't know where you were I was worried so I took it. I'm sorry, I'll have it washed and ironed tomorrow for you.' She babbled.

'Keep it. Looks better on you anyway.' He said smirking.

Hermione blushed and slipped into bed. She laid on her side looking up at him. _What if we get caught?_

_**They we'll most likely be shocked but we are soul mates after all they can't stop us being together.**_

_Together in what sense?_

_**In every sense.**_

Hermione closed her eyes and moved closer to Severus, he wrapped his arm around her back and leaned down and placed a chase kiss on her head.

_**Hermione Granger, you are a reason to continue living.**_

_**

* * *

**_****

So...what did you think? What will happen now?

Please review and tell me what you think!

Much Love

Greeneyes xxxxx


	8. The Map

**Enjoy!**

**:)**

**xx**

* * *

Madam Promfrey walked out of her office and down the Hospital Wing to check on Severus; he should be awake now, it was eight am and he been sleeping solidly for six hours.

She walked to his cubical and pulled back the curtains and gasped. In a single bed laid Severus Snape with his student Hermione Granger. Hermione was snuggled into his side tightly with her arms and one leg she noted across his waist. Severus's left arm was wrapped tightly, so tightly that it smushed Hermione into his chest.

It was outrages! A teacher and a student sleeping like that!

'Leave them be Poppy.' Albus said standing behind her and smiling at the scene in front of his very eyes.

'He's her teacher. It's wrong.' Poppy said adamantly

'Their Soul Mates. Who are we to deny them anything? They have been destined together since they were born.' he said looking at the school nurse. 'All we can ask is for them to be discreet.'

'And this is not that Albus. I will have none of that in my Hospital wing. Wake them and tell Ms Granger she is not to come back. Soul Mates or not I will not have that.' the conservative nurse said as she walked away tutting.

Albus shook his head at the old nurse and walked towards the bed. He put his hand on Severus's shoulder and shook his slightly. Severus opened his eyes and look to see his boss and friend looking down at him and Hermione. Severus looked away from Albus and looked at Hermione. She was sleeping soundly on his chest with her leg thrown over him. He returned his gaze to Albus who smiled brightly.

'I'm glad you managed to get her to get some sleep last night however Madam Promfrey was not best pleased when she walked in to see you two...cuddled up together.' Albus said light heartedly.

'I don't care what she thinks.' He said trying to sit up and move Hermione into a more comfortable position but failed to when her eyes popped open and saw the Headmaster.

'Headmaster! I was...just...I umm.' she mumbled.

'Sleeping. No problem dear, although Madam Promfrey was most upset to see a student and a teacher together in bed. She had suggested that you leave and get ready for class and don't return today.' he said softly.

'Albus that's outrages, we were doing nothing wrong.' Severus said.

'I know that, I did try and explain your predicament however she will not have it. I'll leave you to say Goodbyes and Severus I will take your classes today so rest up.' he said smiling.

'No I will take my lessons.' he said sitting up against his pillows fully. 'Last time you took my lesson I had to scrub chewing gum out of four of my cauldrons.'

'You should rest.' Hermione said as she looked at him.

'See.' Albus said smiling. 'Now once Madam Promfrey realises you, I want you to rest for the day.'

'Fine.' he grumbled.

'Wonderful. See you later Ms Granger, have a good day Severus.' he said as he walked out.

Hermione blushed when Severus put his hand on her back.

'I should go.' she said

'Okay.' he said feeling uncomfortable now as well.

Hermione got out of bed and pulled of her robe and slipped her shoes on. She walked straight out without looking at Severus, leaving him in a bad mood.

* * *

Hermione returned to her room in the Head's tower. She took a shower and got herself ready for the day. She made her way down to Great Hall and sat down at the Gryffindor table. All the Gryffindor were looking at her; no doubt because of the Ron scandal.

Ginny looked up and at Hermione. 'I'm sorry Mione, I didn't know he'd do that.' she said.

'It's fine Gin. I'm fine.' she said

'Are you sure?' Harry said looking at her funny.

'Yeah. I'm fine Harry.' she said as she sipped some orange juice.

After breakfast, she made her way down to the Library, she had a free first.

'Hermione! Wait up!' Harry shouted as he ran towards her.

'Hi Harry.' she said. 'Aren't you supposed to be at practice?'

'Cancelled.' he said

'oh right.' she said still walking with Harry by her side.

'Why were you with Snape last night?' he asked making Hermione stop dead in her tracks.

'What?' she said

'Snape. You were with him all night and before you deny it, I saw you on the map.' he said looking at her.

_Shit! Harry knows!_

_**Harry knows what?**_

_About us! Shit! What do I say; he knows I was with you last night._

**NOTHING**

_what? How can I tell him nothing; he knows something._

_**He can't know! The Dark Lord has a connection to him if he is thinking subconsciously about us; he'll know.**_

'He was hurt. I found him on my rounds.' _Hopefully he believes this._

'So you stayed with him last night?' Harry said looking confused.

'Madam Promfrey had five other students in with flu; she needed help so I cared for him. He's fine now though although the Headmaster is taking our potions class today.' She said.

'Oh.' He said. 'Okay. Well I'm going to go find Ginny.'

'Alright.' She said and Harry walked off to find Ginny.

_Thank Melin he believed me._

_**Come to my rooms.**_

* * *

Hermione walked to the dungeons and walked up the stairs to Severus's private rooms. She opened the door with his password and walked in.

'Severus?' she shouted not knowing where he was.

'I'm in here.' He called back from the bedroom.

Hermione walked through the living room and walked to his bedroom; she opened the door slightly and looked in. He was sat in a pair of black silk Pj bottoms and no shirt on reading in his bed.

'Hi.' He said as he looked up at Hermione.

'Hi.' She said as she leaned against the doorframe. 'How you feeling?'

'Better.' He said.

Hermione bit her lip and looked to the fall. They had never been this uncomfortable with each other; not since they had found about their Soul Bond.

_**Come here.**_

Hermione looked up and slowly made her way to Severus who was laid on the right side. She sat on the edge and looked at Severus.

'I'm sorry I left like that this morning; I was just embarrassed that Madam Promfrey saw us.' She said.

'We have nothing to be embarrassed about.' He said.

'She probably thinks I'm...' she said but Severus stopped her.

'She thinks nothing. She knows that we are bonded and whatever she thinks means nothing to me or you.' He said.

'Thanks.' She said softly.

'When's your next lesson?' he asked.

'In 45 minutes.' She said.

Severus moved over in bed and pulled Hermione to lie down with him. Hermione kicked off her school shoes and cuddled up to Severus's bare chest.

'I told Harry you were attacked and I found you on my rounds. I said I looked after you because there were students in the Hospital Wing who Madam Promfrey needed to look after. He seemed to believe me.' She said.

'How does he know where you are?' he said.

'The map.' She said. 'Oh god! He can that I'm here now! He'll know.'

'He won't be able to see your here because my rooms have wards that will not appear on the map. Don't worry but we'll have to be careful. I'll speak to the Headmaster and see what he can do.' Severus said as he placed a kiss on her head.

'Okay.' She said as she yawned.

'Sleep, you've got half an hour I'll wake you.' He said.

'Thanks.' She said as she snuggled into her Severus.

* * *

**Another Chapter for you! Thank you ever so much for your reviews! I'm starting to get writers block; I don't know where to go next :( Please Help!**

**Much Love**

**Greeneyes xxxxx**


	9. Closer

**Just another chapter for you all as you have given me amazing reviews! I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as I have writing it. I really like this chapter; a bit of drama and sexual tention.**

**So Enjoy!**

**:)**

**xxxx**

* * *

It was Friday night and Hermione hadn't seen Severus since Monday when she had visited him and fell asleep cuddled up to him. She hadn't seen him since except in class. She hadn't really 'heard' him either. He seemed busy and rarely came to meals in the evenings at the moment. She tried to 'talk' to him but he never replied or if he did he told her he was marking papers or with the Headmaster.

Hermione spent most her evenings with Ginny and Harry and occasionally Ron but only when the others were around, she didn't feel comfortable around Ron anymore. On Wednesday night, she and Ginny spent the night in her room pampering each other and gossiping while applying face masks which would scare any man who came near them.

Ginny noticed Hermione had been acting distant and tried to pry why but Hermione gave nothing away. All Hermione said was that she was worried about her parent; which was true however it was her main concern at the moment, that would belong to Severus. He could hear her but he obviously didn't care that she was feeling like he had just pushed her aside.

* * *

After dinner and spending some time with her friends, Hermione went up to her room and laid on her bed with Phoenix. She stroked his lean black body and smiled as he purred.

'Do you think Severus has found someone else? Probably with her now. I bet she's beautiful, really tall and blonde.' Hermione spoke allowed to the panther who only purred.

Hermione got up off of her bed and walked to the mirror. She removed her black jumper and white tank top and stood in just her dark blue jeans and her white lacy bra. She looked at herself and put her hands on her stomach.

It wasn't flat but it wasn't exactly chubby. She turned to the side and sighed. She had stretch marks on her hips from puberty and they were now silvery white but still they were there. She hated them! Why did she have to get them? Her mother said it was part of growing up but when she saw Ginny's stomach she saw no stretch marks. She never wore a bikini now and hated if anyone saw her in just a bra.

She pulled her jeans off and looked at her legs. They were long, she got that from her mother, she had toned calves however she hated her flabby thighs; they weren't huge but they weren't very toned. She wished she had a body like Ginny's. She was toned and had an amazing figure.

She removed her white bra and looked at her breasts. She actually liked her breasts. She was a 36DD and they were impressive. They had gotten bigger over the summer and when she came back to Hogwarts many of the boys had noticed the growth she noted.

Hermione grabbed her pink dressing gown off the mirror and put it on and wrapped it around her. She laid back on her bed and sighed.

_I wonder if Severus would like my body?_

Severus was sat in his office marking sixth year homework; this week had been the worst of his life. He had been called every night this week to the Dark Lord and three out of the five times he had been tortured, he even had to duel last night thankfully he came out better than the death eater who dueled him.

He hadn't seen Hermione since Monday morning when she had cuddled up to him and slept. In her slept she had whispered his name several times and he wondered what she was dreaming about. He only saw her in lessons, he wished to see her every night however every time we went to ask her to come down to the dungeons he was called and then when he returned he had work to do.

He could hear Hermione in his head most of the time worrying about him and wondering why he hadn't seen her but he didn't want to worry her so he tried to not let it slip that he had been called every night.

He was sat in his office when he heard Hermione thinking.

_I wonder if Severus would like my body?_

Her body? What was she thinking about? Severus put down his quill and leaned back in his chair waiting for another thought of Hermione's.

_Do you think he's a bum or a boob guy? _

Severus smirked at her thoughts, so innocent Ms Granger, his Hermione was thinking about what he found attractive.

_**Both.**_

_Oh! Severus! I didn't mean for you to hear that! _

_**You didn't mean for me but I did. So Ms Granger why are you wondering if I'd like your body?**_

_No reason._

_**I'm sure there is.**_

_Well...I was just wondering._

_**Wondering whether I'd like your body?**_

_Maybe._

_**And whether I'm a in your words a boob or bum man?**_

_Yes_

_**I like both Hermione I am after all a man.**_

_I know._

_**So what are you? What kind of man do you go for Hermione?**_

_An intelligent one, a tall, dark and handsome man._

_**And are you a chest or bum woman?**_

_Both but I do like a man's chest._

_**Why wouldn't I like your body Hermione? You seem nervous and scared to show me.**_

_I'm not perfect, nowhere near. I'm not toned and I look disgusting._

_**Hardly. You are perfect. Perfect for me. Remember that always. What are you wearing now?**_

_A dressing gown._

_**Just a dressing gown?**_

_Maybe. What are you wearing Severus?_

_**I am in my classroom in my teaching robes. **_

_Oh. You alone?_

_**I am. What are you thinking Hermione Granger?**_

_I want to see you. I haven't seen you all week. Where have you been? _

_**I have been called several times this week I didn't want to worry you that's all. I'm sorry I have been ignoring you but I have been so tired and busy and I'm trying to catch up on work I've missed.**_

_Why didn't you say? I could have helped you. Severus if we going to be...together you need to let me help you._

_**Together? Tell me what you want Hermione?**_

_I want to be with you, I know that much._

_**I am not some teenage boy Hermione, I won't flower you with roses or go for picnics or hold your hand in public. Is that what you want?**_

_I just want you._

_**Then you shall have me...all of me. **_

_Let me get dressed and I'll come and help you mark those essays and then I'm staying with you tonight._

_**I wish you could but I am being called. I will see you in the morning. Don't worry I'll be fine. **_

_Be careful Severus. Tell me when your back._

_**Yes dear.**_

_Please Severus, be careful._

_**I will, now get some sleep. Goodnight.**_

_Goodnight._

Hermione laid on her bed worrying about Severus. Why was Voldemort calling the Death Eaters every night? What was he planning? Hermione got up off her bed and walked into her bathroom. She slipped off the dressing gown and got into the shower. She washed her body and hair and then got out and changed into Severus's shirt and a pair of cotton box boxers.

She climbed into bed beside Phoenix and strokes his cheek. 'Let's hope Severus is back soon.' And Phoenix nodded his head and purred.

* * *

At 4am, Hermione was woken by loud banging on her door. She sat up quickly and fell out of bed and rushed up to the door. She pulled it open and expected to see Severus bit instead was met by a flustered Minerva McGonagall.

'Professor? Is everything alright?' Hermione asked trying to cover herself up with Severus's black shirt.

'Ms Granger you need to come with me immediately.' She said. 'A house elf will arrive in a minute to pack a bag for you. Grab your robe quickly; we need to go to the Headmaster's office.'

'Is Severus hurt?' she asked.

'He sent word to the Headmaster and told us to get you and the boys out of Hogwarts immediately. All students will be sent home tomorrow morning.' She said. 'Quickly Ms Granger.'

Hermione wrapped her robe around her and followed Professor McGonagall out of the Head's dormitory and down to the corridor. Professor McGonagall was practically running and Hermione was struggling to keep up. When they reached the Headmaster's office Hermione was panting.

'Hermione!' Harry shouted as she walked in.

'Good Ms Granger you're here. Right now, you three and Miss Weasley will be heading to Headquarters.' Albus said.

'What! Why?' Hermione said.

'Voldemort is planning an attack in two days on Hogwarts. We need Hogwarts to be empty. Every student is being sent home on the train tomorrow, deaths eaters will expect you to go on the train too therefore Severus wants you four moved.' He said.

'Where is Professor Snape?' Hermione asked.

'With Voldemort at the moment Ms Granger.' Albus said looking at Hermione and nodding at her.

'Do my parents know?' Ron asked

'They do, they will be meeting you at Headquarters.' He said.

'I need to get Phoenix.' Hermione stand standing up.

'He has already been taken to Headquarters Ms Granger do not worry.' Minerva said. 'Now Weasley, Potter you'll be apperating with Moody, Ms Granger, Weasley with me.'

The boys got up and went to Moody while the girls went to Minerva.

'Be safe.' Albus said as they apperated out of the office.

* * *

**What do you think? A bit of drama to add to the mix. What does Voldemort want? **

**I hope you liked this chapter and look forward to reading your reviews!**

**Much Love **

**Greeneyes xxxxx**


	10. Nearly

**Last Chapter of the night...Goodnight!**

**This Chapter is dedicated to a wonderful Author and friends I have made here Paige Joy! Check out her stories their amazing!**

**So Enjoy!**

**:)**

**xxxx**

* * *

All four of them arrived at number 10 Grimmauld place with Moody and McGonagall. As soon as they arrived in the kitchen they were pulled into a hug with Mrs Weasley.

'Oh how worried I have been about you four.' She exclaimed loudly.

'Mum!' Ginny said pushing away from Molly.

'Your mother's just worried Ginny, you can't blame her.' Arthur said hugging his baby girl who was blushing bright red.

'Right, let's get all of you in bed.' Molly said.

'Boys you're on the top floor, you'll both be in Sirius's old room. Ginny you on the middle floor next to our room and Hermione dear, you're bedroom is next to the Library.' Arthur said.

'Now off you go. All your clothes are in your room, I don't want to see you four till nine o'clock. Go on!' Molly said.

* * *

All four of them climbed the stairs and went into their separate bedrooms. Hermione walked into the bedroom next to the Library and saw Phoenix and her bag on the king sized bed. She looked around the room and noticed a picture of the wall. The picture was of the black sisters. Hermione lifted it off the wall and looked at the picture. Narcissa Black now Malfoy was defiantly the most stunning out of them all. Bellatrix was quite beautiful when she was younger and Andromeda looked very much like she does now.

Hermione put the photo down on the desk and climbed into the bed. She still had on Severus's shirt and she could smell his scent on the shirt. She wondered where he was this moment. Was he alright? She hoped so.

Just as Hermione was about to drop off to sleep, the door to Hermione's rooms opened. Hermione sat up and grabbed hold of her wand; phoenix stood up and protected Hermione by growling.

'It's me.' A voice said which was Severus.

'Severus!' Hermione said as she jumped out of bed and ran to him. She jumped into his arms and wrapped her legs around Severus's waist.

Severus wrapped his arms around Hermione who was now in his arms with her legs wrapped very tightly around his waist. He leant forward and pressed his lips onto Hermione.

Hermione kissed Severus eagerly and pulled him closer to her if that was even possible. Severus pulled back from Hermione and looked at her and smiled; he genuinely smiled.

'Are you alright?' Hermione said cupping his cheeks.

'I'm fine...more than fine at this moment in time.' He said smirking at their position.

Hermione smiled and kissed him again briefly then slid down his body and placed her feet on the floor. 'Are you going to tell me why we're here?'

'You don't need to know right now. Now we need to sleep. It's been a hard night.' He said tiredly.

'Okay.' She said softly. 'Where's your room?'

'This is my room Hermione.' He said.

'What? But Molly put me in here.' Hermione said confused.

'I told her too. She has been told about our Bond and as the Bond practically means were married we can share a bed although she wasn't too happy about it.' He said smirking as he locked the bedroom door and removed his clock.

'She knows?' Hermione said shocked. 'You told her?'

'No Albus told her but I spoke with her earlier.' He said. 'Do not worry Hermione.'

'It's hard not to. She's like my second mother! It's like she knows that I am no longer...no longer innocent.' She said.

'Hermione.' He said as he turned and looked at her. 'Yes she probably does think that I'm fucking you to the heavens right now but why should we care, I have every right to do what I wish with you.'

Hermione blushed and sat on the end of the bed. _I wish_

_**Really now?**_

'Stop that!' She said blushing.

'Hermione, don't be embarrassed about your physical feeling towards me.' He said. 'It's natural.'

'Do you...ever think about that?' she asked as he took his shirt off.

'Do I think about making love to you Hermione? Yes I do.' He said. 'I block it from you though.'

'Why?' she asked.

'I don't know if you're ready to hear what I have planned for you one day.' He said walking towards her.

'I'm ready to hear and do some of those things.' She said standing up and running her hands up his bare chest.

Severus grabbed her hands and kissed her palms. 'Not yet.' He said. 'Soon I promise.'

Hermione only nodded and crawled up to the top of the bed. She got under the covers and watched Severus undo his belt and pull his trousers down. He wore silk black boxers and Hermione couldn't help but wonder about what was underneath.

Severus walked up to the bed and sat down. 'I normally sleep naked.' He said.

'Don't wear boxers because I'm here.' She said.

'It would be inappropriate.' He said.

'I don't mind.' She said turning to look at Severus who was now getting under the covers.

Severus laid down and pulled Hermione towards him. He pressed a kiss on her head and wrapped his index finger around one of Hermione's curls. 'The Dark Lord has expressed a liking in you Hermione. He knows how smart you are and you could be an advantage to him. I need you to promise me you won't leave this house not even to help me.'

'Severus, what do you mean if it's to help you?' she said looking at him.

'You Gryffindor always have to help and Hermione if I am found out I will be killed and I don't want you playing the hero.' He said.

'You can't ask me to do that!' she said as tears welled up.

'Promise me.' He said again.

'Severus...I can't.' She said as tears fell down her face.

'Hermione.' He said sternly.

'Okay! I Promise!' she said burying her head into Severus's chest.

'Thank you.' He said. 'Hermione, I just want you to be safe.'

'And I want you to be safe.' She said.

'I know but that's hard for me with the job I have.' He said.

Hermione said no more but pressed her lips to his and kissed him with everything she had. Severus moved his arm around her waist and pulled her on top of him. Hermione wrapped her legs over his waist and pressed her chest into Severus's bare chest.

'Mmmm' Hermione moaned as Severus slipped his hands under his shirt which she was wearing. He found her braless and roll them over. He pulled away from Hermione and looked down at her.

'Severus.' She whispered in pure lust which made him go crazy.

Severus moved his hands to the shirt buttons and slowly unbuttoned the shirt; when the shirt was fully undone and open he looked down at her perfect breast.

'Gods Hermione, you're going to kill me woman.' He said as he moved his mouth towards her nipple.

Hermione hands went immediately to his black hair and pulled him closer to her chest. Severus sucked on each breast and the pulled away and smiled. 'As much as I'd love to go further, we shouldn't were both tired and we have a busy day ahead.'

Hermione groaned and then nodded her head.

Severus laid back down beside her and pulled her towards him. 'Sleep tight my beautiful mate.'

Hermione only smiled and snuggled into him.

* * *

**A bit of fluff to reunite the couple! Do you wish they'd gone all the way? What would you like next?**

**Much Love**

**Greeneyes xxxxx**


	11. Oh my!

**Have been working on this chapter all day! So I hope you like.**

**Enjoy!**

**:)**

**xxx**

* * *

At half eight, Hermione broke free from Severus's iron grip around her waist and tumbled to the en-suite. She got in the shower and washed her hair and body. She could hear Severus snoring from the en-suite. Once she was washed she got out the shower and wrapped a black fluffy towel around her body. She walked back into the bedroom to get her bag; she wondered what the house elf had packed for her.

She walked to the bag which was on the rocking chair in the corner and looked through it. She pulled out a black bra and a pair of black lacy knickers and placed them onto of the chest of draws. She dug out a clean pair of jeans, a black tank top and a cream woolly cardigan.

Hermione grabbed the clothes in her arms and turned around to walk back into the bathroom where she saw Severus wake.

'Morning.' She said softly.

'Morning.' He said roughly as he sat up in bed and looked at Hermione wrapped up in only his towel. 'Where you going?'

'Bathroom. Molly wants us at breakfast at 9, is there going to be a meeting?' she asked.

'Yes but you won't be attending and neither will Potter or Weasley.' He said stretching his legs out.

'Why not?' she asked.

'You're too young to hear the horrors of what's happening.' He said.

'But were old enough to fight them? I'm legally an adult Severus, I pledged my oath to the order the day of my birthday. I am going to that meeting.' She said as she walked into the bathroom only to hear him mumble.

'Over my dead body.'

'Can be arranged!' she shouted from the bathroom.

While Hermione got dressed, Severus got out of bed and dressed into his usual teaching robes. He bushed his hair and sat in the rocking chair waiting for Hermione.

'Severus don't you think Harry will notice that we're sharing a room? He had the map still?' Hermione said as she looked at him in the rocking chair.

'Well he doesn't have his map.' Severus said smirking. 'I instructed the house elves to put it in my room; he doesn't have it here.'

'You...Slytherin' she said walking towards him.

'Thank you my dear.' He said smirking. He stood up and took hold of Hermione's hand. 'I'm going to the library, I will see you later.'

'What about breakfast?' She asked as he walked to the door.

'It will be sent up to the Library like it always is when I'm here.' He said as she swept out the room.

* * *

Hermione walked out the bedroom and down the stairs. It was ten to nine and only Molly was in the kitchen.

'Morning Molly.' She said softly.

'Oh Hermione! Good Morning, did you...sleep alright?' she asked as she turned away from Hermione to whisk.

'I did thank you.' She said as she walked towards the sink. 'Do you need some help?'

'You can pour some glasses of juice dear.' She said smiling.

Hermione started to pour glasses of orange juice when Molly stopped and looked at Hermione.

'You'd tell me if he hurt you wouldn't you Hermione?' Molly said.

'By him you mean Severus don't you? He wouldn't hurt, he couldn't Molly. You know about Soul Mates better than anyone.' Hermione said knowingly. 'Arthur's your Soul Mate, you should know better than anyone that your Soul Mate could never harm you.'

'I know that dear, of course I do it's just hard to believe Severus Snape of all people has a Soul Mate and that Soul Mate is you. Having a Soul Mate is hard Hermione, you constantly feel lost without the other, you always know their feelings and you can hear each other's thoughts, you'll be together forever.' She said.

'I know.' Hermione said. 'This is only the beginning for us; we're learning to be comfortable with each other Molly.'

'Just promise me not to rush into anything and if you need me, or need advice on anything even the most embarrassing of things you can ask me.' Molly said blushing.

'Uhh thanks Molly.' _No way am I going to Molly Weasley for sex advice!_

_**Excuse me?**_

_Oh! Molly said if I need advice on anything; even something embarrassing I could go to her, very kind of her but I don't think I'll be going to her for any kind of advice._

_**I'd rather Molly Weasley or any Weasley's knew nothing about my or our sex lives thank you.**_

_I'm hardly going to tell everyone. For one thing you wouldn't survive to see tomorrow if they knew; I have eight adoptive brothers who are rather protective and practically two fathers._

_**Can we talk about your father another time, right not isn't the best time. I'm thinking I'd rather face the Dark Lord rather than face your father.**_

_My father is not that bad Severus, well actually he may be a little angry when he finds out but I'm sure once he knows you, he'll be fine._

'Hermione, dear are you listening? I said would you be able to go get the boys?' Molly said.

'Of course.' She said and she walked out the kitchen and up the stairs to the bedroom where the boys were.

* * *

Hermione knocked on the door of their bedroom and then opened it to find Ron and Harry still asleep.

'You two better wake up! Mrs Weasley wants you down at breakfast now.' She said.

Ron turned over in bed and pushed his pillow over his head while Harry got up off the bed and yawned. 'We'll be done in ten Mione.' He said standing up forgetting he was naked and giving Hermione a good view of everything.

Hermione shrieked and covered her eyes. _Oh God!_

'Mr Potter, I suggest you cover yourself immediately.' Severus said from behind Hermione. 'Ms Granger, leave. You shouldn't be in this room anyway, it is inappropriate for a young lady to be in a room with two naked teenage boys.'

'Uhhh Mrs Weasley sent me up here to wake them.' She said with her hand still over her eyes.

'Very well. I shall talk with Mrs Weasley about this in future. Now leave Ms Granger.' He said. 'And forgodness sake Potter put some daym closed on!'

Hermione walked out of the boy's bedroom and stood in the hallway blushing. _Really didn't want to see Harry like that ever! Lucky Ginny! I wonder if Severus is_

'Is what?' he said standing behind Hermione.

'Nothing!' she said quickly.

'Never compare me to Potter, Hermione.' He said roughly. 'You are not to go into any other man's room ever.'

'There my friends and I was hardly going to jump one of them' she said annoyed. How dare he tell her who she could and could not see.

'I will see I want to see and if you trusted me at all you would know that I would just go sleep with Harry or Ron and even after what Ron did you think I'd still!' She said and then walked away in a mood.

* * *

Hermione walked into the kitchen to find most of the order members tucking into breakfast. She sat down beside Ginny and started to eat breakfast although she wasn't that hungry now after her argument with Severus. The boys joined breakfast like they said ten minutes later and Harry couldn't look Hermione in the eye.

After breakfast, Molly shooed the children out the door so the meeting could begin.

'Molly, Harry, Hermione and Ron should stay.' Albus said.

'No.' Severus and Minerva said at the same time.

'Ms Granger is of age and a member of the order therefore she needs to stay.' Albus said. 'I would like both Mr Potter and Mr. Weasley here please.'

'There too young.' Minerva said.

'We're too young to listen to it but when it comes to fighting we don't seem to be.' Harry said roughly. 'I have fought him more times than any of you, I believe I should hear everything.'

Albus and Minerva nodded and the boys sat back down although Molly was displeased. Ginny reluctantly left the room and went up to her room knowing Harry would fill her in later.

'Severus, why don't you tell us what's been happening?' Albus said.

'The Dark Lord is becoming restless and wants to start attacking. I have given him information that Potter is distracted with his love life.' He said.

'You didn't say anything about Ginny did you Severus?' Arthur said.

'No but I'm sure he already knows your daughter is the eye of Potter's affection that is why she is here along with Ms Granger.' He said. 'He has also been told that Ms Granger is the brightest witch we've had in years. Draco Malfoy has been feeding him information on Ms Granger and he is now interested in her and how she, a mere Muggleborn can be so smart.'

'What do you been by interested in Ms Granger?' Minerva said.

'He doesn't like that she seems to be beating his scores and he also dislikes how she is beating purebloods.' Severus said. 'I know that he has ordered Draco to keep a close eye on Ms Granger.'

'Well as were here that shouldn't be a problem' Minerva said.

'True however if Ms Granger is to step out of this house's protection I would no doubt say that a Death Eater would snatch her. I don't know why but the Dark Lord wants Ms Granger.' He said looking at Hermione who was looking worried.

'Probably because without Ms Granger, Mr Weasley and Mr Potter are weakened.' Albus said.

'Probably without her brain those two would have been killed years ago.' Severus said as a matter of fact.

'Severus!' Minerva shouted.

'It's true.' Harry said. 'Without Hermione would probably would have been killed.'

* * *

Soon the meeting came to an end; Harry and Ron went up to their room where Ginny was waiting while Hermione went up to Severus's room. As she walked in she was greeted by Phoenix who was laid on their bed looking at Hermione.

'He's angry with me.' She said as she sat down on the edge of the bed.

'I'm not angry with you Hermione.' He said walking out of the bathroom with only a towel around his waist.

'Oh. I didn't know you were here.' She said.

'I didn't think you'd come back here today after our little spat.' Severus said.

'I don't do running.' She said.

'Neither do I.' He said walking towards her. 'Neither do I do apologies.'

'Even when you know you need to say it?' Hermione said looking up.

'I do this instead.' He said as he leaned down and captured Hermione's lips with his own.

* * *

**A bit of Jealous and Possessive Snape there! I could see him being really really possessive of Hermione and very protective what about you?**

**Hope you liked. Please review!**

**Much Love**

**Greeneyes xxxxx**


	12. Stay

**Warning: M Rated Sex scene!**

**Enjoy!**

**:)**

**xxx**

* * *

Hermione melted into Severus's kiss and pulled him down to her on the bed. She wrapped her arms around his still wet neck and pulled him down on top of her body as they fell back on the bed making Phoenix growl at them and then jump of the bed.

Hermione pulled back from Severus and laughed as her familiar jumped off their bed and sulked.

'I don't think he likes me very much now.' She said looking at Severus who was laid above her.

'Let me let him out so we can continue.' He said as he placed a quick kiss on Hermione's lips and then got up off Hermione and opened the door to let Phoenix out.

As Phoenix ran out of their bedroom, Severus shut the door and locked it making sure no one could come in a disturb them. He walked towards the bed and picked up his wand, he placed a silencing spell around them and then put it back on the table.

He looked at Hermione who was now laid in the middle of the bed wearing only jeans and black tank top. Her light brown hair was spread out of the pillow above her and her lips her slightly parted making her look wanton and sexy.

Severus sat down on the edge of the bed and moved his hand to her cheek. Hermione moved her head into his hand and smiled. 'You have been driving me mad all day Hermione Granger.'

'Hardly.' She said.

'You're so beautiful when you're angry.' He said leaning down and capturing her lips.

Hermione reacted straight away and put her arms around his neck and pulled him towards her trying to get him as close to her as possible. Severus hands went straight to her breasts. He massaged them gently through her tank top and bra making her arch into his hands begging for more.

He pulled away from Hermione and smirked and then started to kiss her neck and the top of her chest. Hermione moaned as he kissed her sensitive spot just below her ear. Severus smirked when she moaned knowing that he had hit her sensitive spot and would remember this spot for later.

He pulled back and pulled Hermione to sit up and pulled her tank top off leaving her in just a black lacy bra. Hermione got up on her knees and undid her bra and slowly took off her bra showing her large breasts to Severus who was licking his lips. As soon as the bra hit the floor Severus's lips were on her breasts.

Hermione threaded her fingers through his fine black hair and pulled him closer to her breast. She arched her back as he flicked his tongue over her nipple and moaned his name making him smirk at her need.

As he sucked her breast he moved his hand down to the button of her jeans. In one swift movement the button was open and he was tugging her jeans down the thighs. He pulled his lips away from her breasts and gently led her to lie down while he pulled her jeans off her long legs.

The jeans hit the floor and he looked down at Hermione.

_**Perfect**_

Hermione blushed. Here she was laid on the Professor's bed in only black lacy underwear which hid nothing. Severus was on top of her in seconds. Kissing from her neck down to her stomach making Hermione grab hold of the sheets for support.

Severus looked up from Hermione stomach to see if she was alright with him going further, he didn't know whether she had done anything like this before. God he hoped not. _**Has she done this before? Has another man touched mine before I have?**_

Hermione's hand came down to Severus's head. _No one...only you._

Severus smirked at that comment and went back to the job at hand. He kissed her inner thigh and smiled when she bent each leg and pushed her legs open wider for him. Severus brought his right hand down to her wet sex and slowly eased one finger in her panties.

Hermione moaned as his finger circled her clitoris. 'Severus!' she moaned _God he's going to kill me!_

'Not kill you...make you scream my name.' He said smirking at Hermione.

Severus grabbed the top of her panties and pulled them straight off with one rip.

'Hey! They were my favourite.' She said looking at him.

'I'll buy you more. Any colour you want, any design.' He said smiling as he kissed the triangle of her sex. 'Now your mine, I will get you anything you want Hermione, if I could give you the world I would.'

Hermione looked at Severus, she could cry at his words but just as she was about to say something, Severus placed his mouth on her sex making her call out in pleasure.

'Oh Merlin!' she shouted.

'Not Merlin, Not God, Just Severus.' He said as he flicked his tongue against her clitoris.

Severus continued his loving attacking on her wet sex while Hermione moaned and arched into his face.

'Severus!' she shouted as he brought her too orgasm with his tongue and fingers.

Severus lifted his face and looked at Hermione who was led limp on the bed with her lips parted in an O. He moved up towards Hermione and laid next to her. He placed his hand on her stomach and smiled. 'You alright?' he asked.

'I'm amazing.' She said opening her eyes and looking at him. 'You...are amazing. Severus Snape you are a sex God.'

Severus smirked and leaned forward and kissed her gently. 'Rest' he said.

'No...I want to please you.' She said slowly sitting up and turning into him.

'Hermione, you don't have too.' He said stroking her cheek softly.

'I know I don't. I want to.' She said as she leaned up and looked down at Severus. 'Let me do this for you.'

And he did. He laid back and let Hermione do what she wanted to him. He knew she was inexperienced so watched her as she ran her hand down his chest.

She slowly leant forward and kissed his chest. She moved on top of him and kissed her way down his bare chest. She then came to the towel which was still wrapped around his waist amazingly.

She opened the towel slowly and his huge erection sprang out. _Merlin! He's huge and I thought Harry was big._

'I told you not to judge me on Potter.' He said smirking. He knew he was blessed in the trouser department and loved Hermione's reaction.

Hermione looked nervous as she placed her hand around his cock. _Oh god, now what do I do?_

Severus put his hand on top of hers and slowly moved it up and down showing her how he wanted her to pleasure him. He moaned as their hands up and down on his hard cock. He pulled his hand away and let her continue.

'Hermione.' He moaned.

Hermione smiled; she was making him moaned, she was making him happy by doing this.

Hermione continued moving his hand up and down and then suddenly he shouted as he orgasm. Hermione smiled as she watched Severus's orgasm, his eyes were closed and he bit his lip and he looked amazing. She removed her hand from his now placid cock and laid down next to him.

'Was that okay?' she asked.

'More than okay, better than amazing...it was perfect.' He said.

Hermione smiled and kissed Severus softly, she sighed and watched as he grabbed his wand and said a cleaning spell to clean them up. Hermione snuggled up to Severus and kissed his chin.

'I could stay here forever.' She said.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed! I was a little scared writing this; this is one of my first sex scenes so I hope it was alright. Please review and let me know.**

**Much Love **

**Greeneyes xxx**


	13. Worried

**Only one chapter today I'm afraid; I'll try to upload again tomorrow however I have exams this week so might not have the time. **

**Enjoy!**

**:)**

**xx**

* * *

Hermione rolled over in the king sized bed and reached her arm out of feel Severus however he was not there and the bed beside her felt ice cold, so he hadn't been there for a while. Hermione sat up in bed and looked around the room. His robe was missing and his shoes were gone from the corner where he usually put them.

Hermione climbed out of bed and pulled on Severus's shirt from earlier and walked up to the dressing table where Severus had left a note. She picked up the note and read it quickly.

**Been Called. Sorry I had to leave.**

**See you later**

**Love SS**

Hermione sighed and put down the note on the table. This afternoon had been amazing and after they has slept Hermione hoped they would take things further but obviously it wasn't meant to be.

Hermione walked into the bathroom and started to run a bath. She spent the next two hours relaxing, reading a romance novel and worrying about Severus.

Hermione ate dinner with the rest of the order and the Weasley family and then spent some time with Ginny in her room. She listened to Ginny go on and on about Harry and how their relationship was perfect although by the sounds of it Harry and Ginny had been arguing a lot lately.

* * *

After spending some time with Ginny, Hermione went down to the kitchen to wait for Severus. She couldn't imagine sleeping right now, she was so worried. She could feel Severus's anxiety and knew something was wrong.

'Ms Granger, what are you doing up?' Albus said as she appeared in the kitchen.

'I'm waiting for Severus sir.' She said looking at the headmaster. 'I feel like something is wrong.'

'Do you?' he said as he sat down opposite Hermione.

'I just have this bad feeling; I can feel his anxiety and nerves.' She said.

'Everything will be fine Ms Granger.' He said softly.

'You don't know that.' Hermione said seriously.

'No I don't but I believe he will be.' Albus said standing up. 'I am needed back at Hogwarts, call me when Severus returns.'

'Yes Sir.' She said softly.

'Albus, Hermione, you may call me Albus.' He said smiling.

'Goodnight Albus.' She said.

* * *

Hermione sat at the dining table for a further two hours and finally fell asleep with her head on the table around 1am. However her sleeping didn't last long, she was awoken by a loud thud. Hermione immediately shot up and ran into the living room to see a bloody and unconscious Severus laid on the floor.

Hermione screamed and ran towards Severus and sat beside Severus.

'Severus! Severus, can you hear me? Severus!' She shouted.

Hermione's scream woke the entire house including Mrs Black who started swearing at being woken. Mrs Weasley was the first person to come into the living room and see the scene in front of her. Arthur and the boys arrived soon and looked on as Hermione stroked their Professor's cheek softly.

'Ginny, floo call Madam Promfrey, boys go get clean towels. Quickly!' Mrs Weasley shouted as she moved towards Hermione and Severus.

'No!' Hermione shouted as Molly stepped forward.

Hermione leant down and kissed Severus's head. 'Severus.' She whispered. 'Wake up.'

'Hermione...let me see him. I need to make sure he doesn't bleed out.' Molly said softly putting her hand on Hermione's shoulder.

Hermione looked at Molly and let her see Severus. Molly ran her wand over Severus's body and shook her head. 'He needs medical attention now.'

'What happened?' Poppy said as she apperated into the house with the Headmaster.

'We don't know. Hermione just found him.' Molly said gently pulling Hermione away to let Poppy work.

'No!' She said and she grabbed hold of Severus's hand sobbing. 'I'm not leaving him.'

Harry and Ron entered the living room to find their best friend holding onto Snape's hand sobbing and refusing to let go of him.

'Ms Granger must stay with Severus.' Albus said as he levitated Severus's body.

'We'll he be alright?' Hermione asked.

'He'll be fine dear.' Poppy said patting her shoulder. 'Come on let's get him into bed and clean him up.'

* * *

Arthur sent the boys and Ginny back to bed with no explanation of why their friend was sobbing for the potions master. In Severus's bedroom, they had cleaned all his wounded and dressed him in silk Pj bottoms.

'He had five broken ribs, a puncture wound to his lung which could have been fatal if I had not fixed it, a broken femur and four broken fingers.' Poppy said as Hermione looked on with tears welling up.

'When will he wake?' she asked.

'Not for a while yet.' Poppy said. 'I have given him a strong sedative.'

'Okay.' She said quietly.

'Don't worry dear, I have seen him worst.' She said making Hermione want to cry even more.

Albus walked to Poppy and nodded. 'Thank you for helping tonight Poppy.'

'Your welcome. I want a call when he wakes; we need to re-grow those bones immediately.' She said.

'We will.' Albus said.

'Goodnight then.' She said walking out of the bedroom.

'Will you be alright on your own Ms Granger?'Albus asked.

'Fine sir.' She said as she stroked Severus's head. 'I will call you when he awakes.'

'Okay. Try and sleep Hermione.' He said.

'I'll try.' She whispered as tears fell down her face.

* * *

**Short I know :(.**

**I hope you liked, please review**

**Much Love **

**Greeneyes xxx**


	14. I belong to you as you belong to me

**Short I know but hopefully you will enjoy it!**

**:)**

**xx**

* * *

Hermione stayed by Severus's bedside throughout the early hours of the morning. She sat patiently by his side, stroking his head and kissing his hand wishing he would wake up and tell her she was being stupid for crying all over him. She hated seeing him pale and bruised. She hated the thought of him going back there to once again come back battered and on the brink of death.

Hermione got minimal sleep next to Severus, she worried she would roll over and hurt him so tried to stay away from him so she didn't hurt him more. By 8am, he still hadn't awoken and she was starting panic; surly he should be awake now she thought. Madam Promfrey arrived at nine expecting him to be awake but he wasn't.

'He just need more rest dear.' She said patting Hermione's shoulder. 'You should go shower and change into fresh clothes; he won't like it if you have neglected yourself and go eat something.'

'Okay.' Hermione said as she leaned down and kissed Severus's cheek and then walked out the bedroom.

* * *

Hermione walked downstairs and was greeted by Harry, Ron and Ginny. She sheepishly smiled and grabbed a bowl and filled it with porridge, she was pretty hungry actually. She sat down on the opposite side to them and picked up a spoon.

'Are you going to tell us why you were crying over Snape last night?' Ron said. 'And why you were in his room all night?'

Hermione put down her spoon and sighed. 'Do you want the truth or a fabricated story I know you'd rather here.'

'The truth Hermione.' Harry said.

'Sev...Professor Snape is my Soul Mate.' She said softly looking at the table.

'What!' both boys shouted.

'He's your Soul Mates? Like Mum and Dad?' Ginny asked.

'Exactly like that.' She said looking up. 'Remember in potions when Neville mucked up his potion and I passed out? Well somehow we then realised what we were.'

'So that's why you've been with Snape a lot.' Harry said.

Hermione only nodded and looked at Ron who was going bright red. 'Ron? Are you okay?'

'No I'm not alright! You're fucking the Greasy Git! Your suppose to be my Girlfriend not his!' He said as he stood up to full height intimidating Hermione.

'I'm not yours! I never have been.' She said

'Do you love him?' he shouted.

Hermione hesitated

'Well do you?' he shouted.

'Ron, stop it.' Ginny said standing up and trying to calm her brother.

'Do you love him?' he shouted again.

'Yes I do.' Hermione said standing up and turning to walk out to find Severus stood led against the doorway in only silk PJ bottoms showing off his pale, muscular scared and bruised chest.

Hermione gasped and she saw him. 'Severus.' She whispered.

'If I was of full health Mr Weasley I would no doubt be duelling you right this minute for speaking to Hermione like that.' He said deadly. 'She has never been yours boy, always mine; has been from the minute she was born.'

Hermione moved towards Severus wanting protection from Ron who was now being held back by Harry and Ginny.

'She's not yours!' Ron shouted.

'Tell him Hermione, who do you belong to?' Severus said wrapping his arm around her waist pulling her to him.

'I belong to you as you belong to me.' She said looking up to Severus.

'Hear that Mr Weasley.' He said venomously

'Severus! Back to bed before your rupture an organ!' Madam Promfrey shouted.

* * *

Severus grabbed Hermione's hand and walked back up the stairs slowly with her support and back into their bedroom. Hermione had tears falling down her face and Severus pulled her to sit beside him on the bed.

'Stop the tears Hermione, they are not worthy of your tears.' He said roughly.

'There my friends!' she said

'Good friends who support you.' He said laying back on the bed in pain.

Hermione stood up and looked at him. 'There confused just like I am. I need some space.' She said and walked out leaving him alone.

* * *

**Poor Hermione :(**

**Hope you enjoyed, I look forward to hearing from you all **

**Much Love**

**Greeneyes xxxx**


	15. Space

**Sorry for the delay...**

**Enjoy!**

**:) **

**XXX**

* * *

And space was what she got.

She hadn't seen Severus all day and when she returned to their room, he was nowhere to be seen.

She couldn't 'hear' him and she couldn't feel him and felt rather empty without him 'there' She spent the day by herself locked away in the Library, no one disturbed her probably knew that if they did they would get their head bitten off my a very angry and upset Hermione. She wondered whether Severus could feel her emotions.

* * *

After Hermione ran out on him Severus got himself ready and went back to Hogwarts. If she wanted space, he'd give it to her.

He never asked to be her soul mate, he never wanted anything to do with the Gryffindor and now he was infatuated with her; all day long he thought of her.

At Hogwarts, he spent the day in his classroom brewing potions, one being a contraceptive. He might need that in the coming days, or he might not depend on if Hermione ever spoke to him again.

After brewing for most of the day, Severus sat down in his office and thought about Hermione. He wondered where she was right now? Probably having a laugh with her friends about him. He looked at the bottles on contraception and sighed. Would they ever use them? Probably not.

He felt rejected by Hermione, rejected by the one person that he thought would always be there but obviously he was wrong and like always, no one cared.

* * *

At dinner, Hermione was made to sit with the others by Mrs Weasley although no one spoke except Mr Weasley who tried to make small talk. Ron was glaring at her across the table while Ginny was nudging him to make him stop. Harry wouldn't look at her like he was disgusted with her.

After Hermione made her way to the library to hide away again. As she sat down on the sofa the door slowly opened.

'Severus?' she called out

'No.' came a voice which belonged to Harry.

'Harry? What are you doing in here?' she said

'I wanted to talk to you.' He said as he walked towards the sofa.

Hermione said nothing and sat down on the other side of the sofa. He looked at Hermione and sighed.

'I'm sorry for the way we reacted.' He said softly.

'Don't apologise for others when they might not to sorry for their actions Harry.' She said harshly.

'Well, I'm sorry for the way I acted.' He said strongly. 'It's just hard to digest.'

'And you don't think it was for me! You're not the one who had to understand that her soul mate was her professor.' She nearly shouted.

'I know.' Harry said softly. 'I really am sorry Hermione, I didn't really think about how you felt and I should have but it was just such a shock to us.'

'I know, I should have told you but we are...or we were just trying to see how we could work things out.' Hermione said.

'You were? What do you mean by that?' he said.

'I haven't seen Severus all day, well not since this morning when I said I needed some space. I think he took it to heart but I was just annoyed and upset and needed sometime on my own. Probably ruined everything now.' She said trying not to cry.

'No you haven't. Your Soul Mates, you can't ever be apart or that's what Molly said I think.' Harry said smiling.

'You spoke with Mrs Weasley about soul mates?' she asked.

'I needed to know more about it.' Harry said. 'I want the best for you.'

'Thanks Harry.' She said moving towards him and hugging him. 'Harry, if you don't mind I'm going to go to bed; I didn't sleep much last night.'

'Okay. 'He said standing up with her. 'I know Ginny is really sorry too.'

'I'll speak with her tomorrow.' Hermione said. 'Goodnight Harry.'

'Night Mione.'

* * *

Hermione walked down the hallway and into her bedroom. She walked in hoping to see Severus however he was nowhere to be seen. Hermione undressed for bed and climbed into the bed. She smiled softly when she smelt the fresh silk sheets.

Phoenix who was asleep on the floor woke and saw his mistress. He jumped up onto the bed and snuggled into Hermione's stomach. Hermione stroked his head and finally let tears fall.

_I need you here Severus, I need you right now. I need you to hold me and tell me everything's okay. Please come back._

At 4am, Hermione awoke when she heard someone bang the door shut. She sat up scared and grabbed her wand but a voice in the darkness let her know she was not to be scared.

'It's me.' He said as he walked across the room.

'I didn't think you would come back.' She said softly looking at his shadow in the darkness.

'I heard you; you said you needed me here.' He said roughly. 'Do you?'

'Of course I do.' She said softly. 'I'm sorry for this morning Severus; I was just upset that they would treat me that way. I know you think there immature and idiots but they're my friends and I love them.'

Severus only nodded and took off his black robe. 'Instead of pushing me away Hermione, talk to me.' He said

'I know.' She said softly. 'I'm sorry Severus.'

Severus walked towards Hermione and kissed her gently on the head. He sat on the edge and looked at Hermione.

'Do you want me to stay?' he asked.

'Stay...forever.' she said smiling.

**

* * *

**

I am sorry for the delay; I've had exams and personal issues at the moment so it's been a hard week. I know this is shortish but there will be another chapter in a couple of hours :).

**I hope you enjoy this chapter and I LOVE your reviews! You guys are amazing; I'm nearly at 300 review which is just amazing! My dream would be to get to 1000 but it's a long dream. **

**Hope you liked and can't wait to hear your thoughts...What next for the couple?**

**Much Love**

**Greeneyes xxxx**


	16. My Hero

**Just another chapter for you as I have been away all week.**

**Enjoy!**

**:)**

**xxx**

* * *

Severus woke to feel tiny fingers on his face tracing the lines or wrinkles in his face. He opened his oxy dark eyes and looked at Hermione who was oblivious to him being awake and enjoying running her fingers over the bump in his nose.

'I was punched in my third year which broke my nose, I didn't go to Madam Promfrey until a week after and it was too late to fix.' He said which made Hermione jump, she hadn't realised he was awake.

'You made me jump!' she said poking his bare chest.

'You shouldn't be assaulting my person then.' Severus said smirking at her.

'I'm not assaulting your person; I'm just tracing your face so I can remember it.' She said softly.

'Remembering it?' he said. 'Am I going somewhere?'

'Well are you?' she asked looking at him.

'Never; I'm here to stay.' He said.

'Forever?' She asked.

'If you'll have me?' He said.

'Always.' She said as she leaned forward and kissed him passionately.

Things started to get heated when there was a harsh knock at the door. Hermione pulled away from Severus and looked at him.

'Meeting in ten.' A voice shouted.

Severus grumbled his answer and the person went from their door. Severus got out of bed and looked at Hermione.

'We need to get ready; something's happened.' He said

* * *

Hermione and Severus rushed around the room getting ready and then went downstairs together, before they got to the kitchen Severus pulled her over to one side.

'If something, anything happens which means you're separated from me or any of the order I want you to apperate to Spinners end.' He said holding onto her hand.

'Severus' she said.

'No listen to me Hermione, if anything happens go to Spinners End.' He said

'Okay.' She said.

'Good, remember that.' He said as he pressed a kiss on Hermione's head.

* * *

Severus and Hermione entered the kitchen and saw all the order members sat at the table all looking depressed. Severus sat down beside Albus and Hermione next to him. Minerva smiled at Hermione briefly then looked back at Albus.

'Tonight we have had news that Death eaters have attacked a muggle neighbourhood near London. Twenty six Muggles have been killed and a few missing.' Albus said looking around the table.

'Where abouts in London?' Hermione asked.

'The neighbourhood your parents live in Ms Granger.' Albus said but before Hermione could speak again he held up his hand. 'Your parents are safe; Severus moved them in the early hours of the morning to Spinners End.'

'You took them there.' Hermione said as she looked at Severus.

'It's the only place there'll be safe, they know what's happening and have agreed to stay there.' He said.

'Mr and Mrs Granger will be safe at Spinners End.' Albus said. 'Severus managed to save a few of the neighbours as well.'

Hermione looked at Severus with pure love and affection. He had saved her parents, saved the parents who she loved so dearly. Did he say anything to them about their bond?

**I didn't say anything. I explain about everything but that.**

_I want to see them._

**You can't. Not yet. **

_Please Severus._

**You can write a letter and I will take it with me next time I go to Spinners End**

_Why can't I come with you?_

**A Death Eater with Hermione Gryffindor Granger? It will blow my cover.**

'Severus...are you there my boy?' Albus said waving his hand in front of his face.

'Yes.' Severus said as he looked up. 'What did you say?'

'What has Tom got planned next?' he said.

'He is searching for the elder wand.' Severus said. 'With that wand he is indestructible.'

'Then we need to find it.' Harry said.

'Where do you expect to find it Potter?' Severus said.

'I...We're...I don't know.' Harry stumbled.

'Even if Harry had the elder wand he still wouldn't be able to kill Vol...The Dark Lord. He needs to destroy the Horcuxes.' Hermione said.

'Then that's what we do next.' Harry said. 'We find them and destroy them.'

'That is all good Harry but it is too dangerous for you to go and find them yourself. I have order members trying to find them.' Albus said.

'I want to help.' Harry said.

'You helping would only hinder the work of others.' Severus said earning a glare from Hermione.

**Stop glaring at me.**

_That wasn't very nice._

**I'm not nice; you should know that by now.**

'I want to do something.' Harry said. 'Anything.'

'Training my dear boy, you need to train.' Albus said. 'All of you do.'

'No.' Severus said

'Ms Granger needs to be trained as well Severus; as much as you disagree she will learn new skills and be able to defend herself.' He said looking at Severus and Hermione.

'I want to be trained.' She said. 'I need to be able to defend myself. I can't be by your side the whole time.'

'Exactly' Minerva said.

'Good we agree then. Tomorrow Harry, Hermione and Ronald we'll train in the basement with Severus and Tonks.' Albus said smiling at a glaring Severus.

* * *

After the meeting Severus went off to speak with the Headmaster while Hermione went back to their room. She jumped into the shower as she didn't have time earlier. Severus arrived back from his talk with the Headmaster just as she walked out of the bathroom into the bedroom in a towel.

'What did the Headmaster say?' Hermione said.

'Nothing of importance.' He said moving towards Hermione. 'Do you know how badly I want you?'

'Do you?' she said looking up at Severus.

'I do.' He said pulling Hermione to him and wrapping his arms around her toned body.

'I want you too.' She whispered to him. 'My Hero, you know that.'

'Hardly.' He said looking at her.

'You saved my parents, you're my hero.' She said leaning up and kissing him thoroughly.

* * *

**Thank you for all your lovely reviews! **

**I hope you enjoy this chapter, I see a *blush* sex scene coming up and I'm not to good at those so if anyone wants to write one and send it too me I will read and put into my story! **

**Look forward to hearing from you.**

**Much Love**

**Greeneyes xxxx**


	17. Almost

**Enjoy!**

**:)**

**xxx**

* * *

Severus kissed Hermione while moving his hands down her back and towards her bum. When his hands met her round bum he laid both his hands over her bum and pulled her closer to him pressing her wet form to his clothed body.

Hermione arched her back and pressed her breasts into his chest making him shiver with need. Hermione pulled away from his kiss and looked up at her dark mysterious hero. She brought her hand up to his face and tucked a strand of hair behind his ear and smiled as she watched his eyes close.

'Please Severus.' She whispered.

'Please what?' he said as he moved his face close to hers to look into her eyes.

'Please...I want too...I want you too...' she mumbled blushing bright red.

Severus picked Hermione up in one breath and walked towards the king size bed which had clean silk sheets on. He laid Hermione down on the sheets and looked down at her. There she laid in only his black towel which showed off her curves and her long legs which made Severus hard.

Hermione looked up at Severus and smiled softly making him go weak at the knees. Severus pulled of his black teaching robe and levitated it to the chair in the corner. He slipped off his shoes quickly and climbed onto the bed next to Hermione; always keeping his eyes locked with Hermione's.

Hermione pulled Severus to her and gingerly starting undoing his white oxford shirt. Her fingers were shaking with nerves. He grabbed her hands and looked at her.

'Are you sure? Hermione, we don't have to.' He said stroking her cheek.

Hermione bite her lip and then buried her head into his chest. Tears fell down her face and she tried to stop a sob escaping but it was too late.

'Hermione...It's fine really.' He said trying to sound like he wasn't disappointed. 'I won't push you to do this Hermione, when you're ready we can.'

'I'm sorry.' She sobbed.

'Hey, stop that crying.' He said awkwardly rubbing her back. 'Tell me what's wrong.'

'I don't want to disappoint you.' She said softly.

'You could never disappoint me Hermione Granger.' He said. 'Never.'

'I'm sorry, I thought I was ready and then I don't know.' She said cuddling into his chest again.

'We have all the time in the world.' He said.

'Do we?' she said sitting up a little and looking at him.

'We have the rest of our lives.' He said pulling Hermione down to kiss him.

Hermione pressed her lips to his and melted into his kiss. She pulled back and smiled. She snuggled into Severus and yawned. 'What do you see in the future for us?' she asked.

'I see you going to university and getting a degree.' He said.

'In potions.' She said. 'I want to apprentice then get a master's in potions and go onto healing.'

'Why don't you apprentice with Poppy?' he said

'I want a potions degree so I can do potions too.' She said. 'I don't want to be stuck in one career. I'd get bored.'

'That you would.' He said.

'Do you ever want to get married?' she said very quietly so quietly that Severus had to move closer to her if that was even possible.

'Do you?' he said.

She nodded against his chest. 'Every girl dreams of their wedding day.' She said softly.

'And what do you dream about yours?' he said.

'Well, I've always liked the idea of a white wedding in the winter, in snow.' She said.

'Rather cold.' He said.

'It would be beautiful.' She said. 'You dressed in all black, me in all white.'

'Me?' he said.

'Who else?' she said smiling up at him. 'Severus Snape, I want to be married to you no one else and I doubt you'd let me marry someone else or would you?' she said trying to make him jealous.

And it worked.

Hermione found herself on her back with her arms pinned above her head and Severus Snape on top of her looking very jealous indeed.

'You will never marry another man, no man shall touch you except me and no man shall ever take you away from me, they'd have to kill me first.' He said.

Hermione smiled up at him and said. 'I'd marry no other except you Severus.'

'Good.' He said as he placed a kiss on her lips.

Severus released Hermione's hands and she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled his body down to hers.

'So, what are your thoughts on children?' she asked

**Leaving Severus Snape speechless for once in his life.**

**

* * *

**

I am so sorry I have kept you waiting, I have had so much college work and pesonal problems that posting has been the last thing on my mind. Sorry.

I know it's short but I will post again thursday - probably one or two chapters that night as my exam will be done by thursday.

I won't go into boring you will personal problems but I just need some me time at the moment.

I hope you like this fluffy chapter.

Reviews are most welcome

Much Love

Greeneyes xxxxx


	18. Sunday Afternoon

Exams are over so here as promised is a chapter for you!

**Enjoy!**

**:)**

**xx**

* * *

Sunday afternoon in Hermione's house with her parents meant, family time. Her father would cook the Sunday roast while her mother would either read a book with Hermione or she would relax by the fire. They would then eat lunch together, discuss their past week and the one just about to sneak upon them. After Lunch, they washed up all together and then sat by the fire and read.

Sunday Afternoons here at Headquarters was very different. Molly Weasley cooked a roast and everyone ate it in silence and then after every disbursed and did their own thing. Hermione was in her bedroom while Harry and Ron were outside flying with Ginny. Most of the Order members went back out on watch or to other meetings at Hogwarts.

Hermione hadn't seen Severus since their 'nearly' afternoon romp on Thursday. He had been called away at six o'clock and hadn't returned since. Normally she would be on tender hooks however she had 'spoken' to him. Severus was at Malfoy Manor helping Draco Malfoy recover from a horrible hex and would return later in the evening to take her to Spinners End.

Hermione laid flat on the king sized bed and imagined her Sunday afternoons she would have with her family in the future. Her afternoon romp with Severus had been rather eye opening, they had talked about marriage and children and after a while she finally got some answers.

* * *

'_So, what are your thoughts on children?' she asked_

'_Children?' He repeated._

'_Yes children, what are your thoughts? Do you want children?' she said looking at him. _

'_I have never really thought about it if I am honest Hermione.' He said _

'_Think about it now then, would you like children?' she said._

'_Do you want children Hermione?' he said._

'_Yes, I would like maybe two or three.' She said surprising him. 'What would you say to that then?'_

'_I want to make you happy Hermione if children make you happy then if I am able to give them to you I will happily have children with you.' He said_

_Nothing else was said for the next few hours as Hermione attached herself to his lips making it rather hard for him not to turn them over and take her._

* * *

Hermione smiled at the memory; one day she would have three little Snape's running around in their home, she couldn't wait for that time.

Her Sunday afternoons would be full of child's laughter and voices. Severus would play with the children while she cooked and they would all sit and eat.

It was her perfect Sunday Afternoon.

'Hermione.' Severus said softly as he pushed away from curls from her oval face. 'Hermione.' He repeated trying to wake her.

Hermione opened her dark brown eyes and smiled as she saw Severus's face. She sighed with relief that he was fine and pulled him down to her and kissed him.

Severus happily let her pull him down to her and kiss him; he had missed those lips on his.

'Missed you.' She mumbled against his lips opening her eyes to look into his nearly black eyes.

'Missed you too.' He said softly kissing her head and lying on his back next to her. Hermione turned into him and snuggled into him breathing in his smell that she had missed so much since he has left.

'Is Draco alright?' she asked.

'He's fine...now.' he said yawning.

'Have you slept much?' she asked stroking his cheek.

'Not a lot.' He said.

'We could not go tonight if you're tired.' She said trying not get out of going to Spinners End to see her parents.

'We're going.' He said

'Fine.' She said lying back down next to him.

Two minutes later snoring came from Severus. Hermione leaned up and kissed his cheek and went downstairs. She walked into the living room to find Harry, Ron and Ginny sat playing chess.

* * *

'Hi.' She said softly.

She had hardly spoken to them since the night Severus had come injured and they had found out about their bond.

'Hi.' Ginny said smiling. 'Come join my team, I'm losing.'

Hermione smiled and walked to sit beside Ginny. She looked at Harry and Ron sat opposite and smiled.

'You boys alright?' she said.

'Good you?' Harry replied.

'Just fine.' Ron said roughly not looking at her.

'I'm good. I'm going to see my parents tonight.' She said softly.

'Oh, I thought you weren't allowed?' Harry said.

'Severus is going to disguise me and take me to Spinners End to see them. I miss them.' She said.

'Must be hard not being able to even write.' Ginny said.

'King to C4' Ron said not joining in to the conversation.

They carried on playing chess until Severus walked into the living room.

'Hermione, we're leaving now.' He said.

'Oh alright. I'll see you guys later.' She said standing up.

'Bye Mione.' Harry said smiling.

'Check Mate.' Ron said not looking up.

'Send your parents my love.' Ginny said.

'Will do.' She said and walked to Severus who was now in the kitchen.

* * *

Hermione was met in the Kitchen by Tonks and Remus who were quietly talking to Severus in the corner.

'Severus?' she asked and he turned around.

'Hermione!' Tonks said as she rushed to Hermione and hugged her tightly. 'It's good to see you. How are you?'

'I'm good and how are you? Oh my god you're pregnant!' Hermione said surprised.

'Ah yeah.' She said. 'Five months, we've been trying to keep it quiet but as you can see it's getting harder to hide.'

'Congratulations.' Hermione said smiling at Tonks and then Remus.

'Thank you Hermione.' Remus replied.

'So we're going with you to Spinners End.' Tonks said. 'We're going to make sure you get their safely and then we'll leave. It's dangerous out there right now.'

'Is it safe for you?' Hermione said.

'I'm fine.' Tonks said smiling.

'If you're sure.' She said.

'You need to wear glamour and look like Tonks.' Severus said.

'But what about you?' she said looking at Tonks.

'I'm going to morph into Kingsley.' She said.

Hermione placed a glamour on herself and suddenly looked like Tonks, bump and all. Remus smiled at Hermione who looked like his wife. Tonks morphed into Kingsley and smiled as she stood up in full height.

'Let's go then.' Tonks said.

Remus took hold of 'Tonks' – Hermione and apperated. Severus followed with Tonks.

* * *

The four arrived outside Spinners End and Severus opened the door and let them all in.

'Hello?' Mr Granger said coming from the dining room with his wide following.

'Daddy!' Hermione shouted as she launched into his arms still glamoured like Tonks.

Mr Granger looked down at the young pregnant woman in his arms in confusion.

'Hermione you're still glamoured.' Tonks said laughing as she morphed back to herself.

'Oh right.' Hermione said pulling back and undoing the glamour so she looked like herself.

'Hermione!' Hermione mother said pulling her into a hug.

'Mum.' She sighed into her mother's neck.

'Thank you for brining her.' Mr Granger said to Severus.

Severus only nodded.

'Right, we'll leave you too it.' Remus said.

'Be back here in three hours.' Severus said.

* * *

**A longish chapter for you! So how will the Granger's take the news? How will Daddy react!**

**Reviews are most welcome!**

**Much Love**

**Greeneyes xxxxx**


	19. Understanding

**Enjoy!**

**:)**

**xx**

* * *

Tonks and Remus left leaving Severus with Hermione and her parents.

Severus looked at Hermione who was in her father's arms holding onto him for dear life. It had been nearly six months since she had last seen them; being an only child made her very close to both her parents.

Severus broke the silence when he looked at them. 'I will be upstairs in my room if I am needed.' he said as he looked towards Hermione. **If you need me, call me.**

_I will Thank you. _

Severus walked up the stairs while Hermione and her parents went into the living room.

'Where have you been staying Hermione? Your Professor said that you had all been moved from school and that it had been closed?' Her mother Jane said as she sat beside Hermione on the old worn sofa.

'The School had to close; it's too dangerous to stay there. The War is getting worst.' she said looking at her worried mother.

'You should have told us Hermione.' Her father Matthew said.

'And if I would have told you, you would have pulled me out of school and we'd all be in danger. It's too dangerous for me to just leave.' Hermione said. 'I'm safer in the...my world.' she said softly.

'We just wish you would have told us what was going on darling.' Matthew said smiling at Hermione.

'I'm sorry I just wanted to protect you.' Hermione said looking at both of her parents.

'That's our job Hermione, not yours.' Matthew said.

Hermione smiled and took hold of her mother's hand. 'Have you been alright here?'

'We've been fine; it's very nice of the Professor to let us stay here.' Jane said.

'We go down to the local town most afternoons or stay here and go into the library. Some of your magic books are most interesting dear.' Matthew said.

'Dad! You're not supposed to look at those.' Hermione said smiling.

'Well I wanted to know what things you could do being a witch and all.' he said smiling.

'Is there anything else you need?' Hermione said.

'No we're fine Hermione. Don't you worry about us?' Jane said squeezing Hermione's hand.

'Are you okay where you are?' Jane said

'I'm fine really.' Hermione said.

'Your Professor said you, Harry and Ron are together and being protected.' Matthew said.

'I live...I can't really tell you a lot but we all live together in this big house. We're protected there and we're still carrying on our schooling.' she said.

'That sounds good. Is there any way you could live here with us?' Matthew said.

'I couldn't. As much as this house is safe, I need to be with the others and...Severus.' she said.

'Severus?' Jane asked confused. 'As in Severus Snape? Your professor why?'

'Yes as in Professor Snape.' Hermione said softly. 'Something happened on my birthday and now were bound to each other.'

'Bound in what way Hermione?' Matthew said darkly.

'Soul mates.' Hermione said quietly. 'It's something that would have happened even if I didn't want it to. We were chosen for each other from birth; it was predestined.'

'Soul Mates?' Jane said.

'I know it must sound mad but it's true. I'm sure Severus could give you one of the books to read. It happened on my birthday, I was in potions and a boy in my class, he blew up his potion and I got hurt and Severus was trying to see if I was alright. He touched my hand and then we were bonded.' she said looking at her mother who was no tight lipped.

'He's twice your age Hermione; he's my age! He's old enough to be your bloody father!' Jane shouted.

'I can't change this! There is no way to break the bond. I didn't choose this, it happened and no one can do anything about it.' Hermione said hurt.

'We didn't raise you like this; having an affair with your teacher!' Jane said

'An affair! I am not having an affair with my teacher!' Hermione said shouting.

'Then what would you say it was Hermione?' Jane said looking at Hermione disgusted.

'An unbreakable bond between two people who are learning to love one another.' Severus said from the doorway making all three of the Granger's turn and look at him.

'You! You've corrupted my baby.' Jane said standing up and heading towards Severus

'Jane.' Matthew said as he stood up and put both his hands on her shoulders.

'I know this situation isn't exactly ideal, it is not something either of us planned but it happen nevertheless. You're daughter is wise beyond her years but yet is still only seventeen. I am older, much actually but we are bonded. However much you hate it, there is nothing you can do to change It.' he said as he looked at Hermione who was now crying.

_I want to leave._

'You have a lot of information to digest and I think it would be best if we left.' he said

* * *

**Oh :( poor Hermione. Her mother just doesn't understand.**

**What do you think?**

**xxxx**


	20. Love?

**OMG you're reviews were the highlight of my day! Thank you so much!**

**Enjoy this Chapter!**

**:)**

**xxx**

* * *

Hermione walked past her parents and into Severus's arms. Severus pulled them out into the hallway and shut the door to the living room giving him and Hermione some privacy.

_Can we go please?_

**Hold on tight.**

And with a loud crack they were gone.

* * *

Severus apperated straight to 12 Grimmauld into the kitchen where everyone is the house was seeing how it was dinner. Everyone jumped when Severus and Hermione appeared in the middle of the kitchen huddled together. Everyone was silent all could be heard was Hermione's crying.

'Is everything alright?' Minerva asked as she stood up to go to Hermione.

'It's fine.' Severus said shortly and then pulled Hermione closer to him. 'We wish to not be disturbed.' He said as he pulled Hermione out of the kitchen.

They walked up to their bedroom on the second floor and as soon as the door was closed a loud sob escaped Hermione and she began to mumble.

'I thought they would understand, I thought my father would be the one who would react badly but he didn't, he just sat there. I can't believe her! How can she think that I seduced my teacher or that you seduced me?' she sobbed as she sat on the end of the king sized bed.

'It is a shock to the Hermione; you need to give the time.' He said rationally. 'No parents like to think their child is being used.'

'I'm not being used.' She replied.

'But to them it looks like that. I look like some cradle robbing teacher who likes to seduce students.' He said angrily.

'You're not that, don't say that.' She said

'Well it's what I look like.' He practically shouted.

'I don't care what others think Severus, I am your soul mate and you are mine. We were destined to be together and however much our relationship is frowned upon we can't change it and I don't want to.' She said standing up and walking to him. 'Do you want to change it?'

He reached his hand out to Hermione and grabbed her hand in his.

'Do you wish this had never happened?' she said softly.

'Never.' He said pulling her to him and kissing her head.

'I just thought it would go better than what it did. I expected them to be shocked and a little upset but I thought they'd at least listen to me.' She said resting her head on his chest.

'Hermione, you need to give them time. I will get Tonks to go round and see the in a few days and see if they want to speak with you. If they do I'll take you myself and we will talk like adults, no shouting, just talking.' He said stroking her hair.

Hermione only nodded and yawned.

'Rest for a little while; I have a meeting with Albus and then I'll be back.' He said kissing her cheek.

'Don't be too long.' She said softly as she moved to the bed.

'I won't.' He said as he walked out of the bedroom.

* * *

Albus and Minerva were in the library on the third floor waiting for Severus.

'Good evening Severus.' Albus said as Severus walked in.

'My evening has not been so good.' He said as she slumped into the armchair.

'What happened?' Minerva asked.

'The Granger's were not best pleased with the situation we find ourselves in.' He said

'Of course they wouldn't; what did you expect? Did you really think they would be happy with their seventeen year old daughter with a nearly forty year old man?' Minerva said.

'Well, I thought they would at least listen to their daughter first before making her cry.' He said angrily.

'Give them time and things should blow over.' Albus said. 'After all one day you will be there son in law.'

'Don't remind me.' He said grumbling.

* * *

Severus returned to his bedroom around 10pm to find Hermione cuddled up to Phoenix sleeping peacefully. He could see she had cried herself to sleep because her mascara had run down her face.

He walked to the bed and sat on the edge. He stroked Phoenix's fur and then motioned for him to jump off the bed which he did. Hermione opened her eyes when she felt Phoenix's warmth leave her.

'Severus?' she said.

'Hmmm.' He said leaning forward and stealing a kiss.

'I love you.' She said.

* * *

**Ahh she said the L word? What will he say?**

**Much Love **

**Greeneyes xxxx**


	21. The Words I couldn't say

**Another Chapter!**

**Enjoy!**

**:) **

**xxx**

* * *

'I said I love you Severus.' She repeated looking at him.

Severus just sat there staring at Hermione. Hermione shook her head and sighed.

'It's fine, you don't have to say it.' She said snuggling her face deeper into pillow trying not cry.

'It's not that I don't.' He started.

'It's that you can't say it; it's fine. I'm going back to sleep, I'm tired.' She said disappointed.

'I told you Hermione when this began that I will not be a man who showers you with flowers and chocolates.' He said standing up and pulling off his robe.

'I never wanted you to be that, I told you that.' She said turning over in bed away from him.

Severus said nothing else, he didn't know what to say, anything he said was not what she wanted to hear. She wanted those three little but very hard words.

He undressed to his boxers and climbed into bed behind Hermione. He put his left arm around Hermione's waist and pulled her back into him and kissed the top of her head.

**You know I do, I just can't say it...not yet.**

_I understand; I would like to hear you say it one day._

**I'll work on it.**

* * *

Severus awoke the next day to find Hermione's side of the bed empty and cold. He looked around the room and noticed her jeans were gone from the chair in the corner and her shoes were gone too. He sat up in bed and stretched out his back.

**I'm getting old. **He thought.

'You're not old.' Hermione said walking into their bedroom with a breakfast tray.

'What's this?' he asked.

'Breakfast in bed, I managed to get Mrs Weasley to let me bring this to you; I told her you were unwell.' She said sheepishly.

'Sneaky little Slytherin you Hermione Granger.' He said smirking. 'I'm rubbing off on you.'

'No you're not.' She said quickly. 'I am defiantly no Slytherin.'

'You have Slytherin tendencies' he said smirking.

Hermione shook her head and placed the tray on the end of the bed and then slipped off her shoes.

'What's the time?' he asked

'Nearly 10am.' She said sitting on the bed.

Severus grabbed her around her waist and pulled her in between his legs. He levitated the tray onto her lap and picked up a strawberry and brought it to her mouth.

Hermione bit into the strawberry and leaned up and kissed Severus who gladly kissed her tasting the strawberry.

'We start training tomorrow.' Hermione said.

'I know.' He said.

'Why don't you want me training?' she asked chewing the strawberry.

'Your being trained to fight a war, if I had my way you wouldn't be fighting at all, you'd be here away from any danger.' He said kissing her head and nuzzling his head into her curly hair.

'You don't need to worry about me Severus; I can take care of myself. I can hold my own in a duel.' She said softly.

'I know you can but think about how you feel when I go to the Dark Lord, that's how I feel when I think of you fighting.' He said.

'It's something I have to do.' She said.

'No you don't; you think it is but it isn't your battle Hermione.' He said.

'And it's not yours.' She replied. 'Let's not think about this right now please. Can we just enjoy our morning together before I have to go and spend the next seven hours with Ron and Harry trying to get them to do some work.'

'I don't envy you.' He said as he smirked.

'No I bet you don't.' She said laughing.

They finished their breakfast and laid in bed for while until Molly started hollowing for Hermione to hurry as the boys were waiting.

'I'll see you later.' She said kissing him

'Mmmm stay.' He said pulling her towards him.

'I wish I could but I have to go.' She said as she opened the door. 'I'll see you later.'

* * *

Hermione went up to the third floor and went into the library to find Harry and Ron laid on the sofas.

'I thought you wanted to do some work.' She said.

'We do.' Harry said yawning. 'But we've been up since 4am.'

'Why?' she asked sitting in the arm chair.

'Dumbledore found a horcrux last night, we were trying to destroy it this morning.' Harry said.

'And did you?' she asked

'No.' Ron mumbled. 'It's too hard.'

'Dumbledore wants us to research horcruxs.' Harry said sitting up.

'Right, well let's get going!' Hermione said jumping up.

'Why does she have to be so sunny this early.' Ron said pulling himself up.

'It's 11am Ron, it's not early.' She said

Three hours later and many books they came to a stop. Both boys were asleep with books on their faces and Hermione was getting bored and lonely. She missed Severus and it had only been three hours.

She felt like she needed him near.

_Where are you? _

**At Hogwarts; I'm brewing why?**

_I miss you._

**I know, I can feel it.**

_Do you not miss me?_

**I am some soppy teenager Hermione but yes I do...miss you.**

_It's not soppy to say you miss me Severus, it's rather lovely really._

**Exactly I am no lovely.**

_You are to me._

**Don't tell anyone that, I'd lose respect.**

_Hardly. You'd probably gain more. Anyway when are you coming back?_

**Soon**

_Soon as in?_

**Two hours.**

_That's ages away! I'm bored here, Ron and Harry have fallen asleep and I can't find anything out about Horcruxs._

**Why are you looking up Horcruxs?**

_Dumbledore and Harry found one and they tried to destroy it last night. Don't you know?_

**No I didn't and you shouldn't be looking up Horcruxs, it's dark magic.**

_I've come across worst Severus._

**I know and I don't like it and what it has exposed you too.**

_Merlin Severus, you can't wrap me in cotton wool. I'm not a child. What are you going to be like without children or worst your daughter? _

**I will wrap you in anything I want and protect you from dark magic however I wish and our daughter will find herself in the same position as you as would any son of mine.**

**Now, leave me alone, I need to finish brewing. The sooner this is done the sooner I will be back with you.**

_Good, hurry._

_

* * *

_

**I hope you liked! Next Chapter up tomorrow night! Reviews are most welcome! Can't believe I have 400 reviews! You guys are amazing! So amazing!**

**Much Love**

**Greeneyes xxxxx**


	22. Poor Harry!

**Enjoy!**

**:)**

**xxx**

* * *

It was clear to say Hermione Granger was addicted to Severus Snape; now if she would have said that two months earlier she would have been taken to St. Mungo's and sectioned under the mental health Act she was sure of that. He had only left for a few hours and already she craved him, she needed him near it seemed.

Severus hated to admit, he too was addicted to Hermione. He had only been at Hogwarts for two hours and he felt like they had been apart for years.

Severus sat down behind his desk and watched the potions brew to completion. He looked around his huge dark wooden desk a noticed a photo frame with a picture of Hermione and himself in. He picked it up and looked at the photo.

The picture was taken in the Library at number 12; someone must have been spying on them to get that photo of such intimacy. Severus was stood to full height with Hermione snuggled into his side looking up at his with a huge smile on her face. It captured them perfectly he had to admit.

He placed the photo frame down and leaned back on his chair. The War was becoming more serious by the day and he hadn't been called in days which meant something was bound to happen soon.

He hated the thought of Hermione being involved but she was too headstrong to agree to sitting out and staying and helping the wounded. She wasn't some submissive, she was a dominant woman, someone who wanted to fight for her right. In a way he was proud of her but in some way he wished she would just listen to him.

The War would change many things. People will die; it's War, that's what happens. He doubted he would survive. When the Dark Lord finds out that he is a spy for Albus Dumbledore he was sure he would be killed right there and then.

If he was killed, Hermione would be in danger of dying herself. He needed to find a way of breaking the connection. If it meant Hermione surviving the War then breaking the connection safely then it had to be done.

He knew if he went to Hermione and told her he was breaking the bond she would be devastated. He knew that. However keeping her safe and alive was his number one priority.

Severus stood up and walked into his office and opened the draw to his private desk and picked out a small black box.

He opened the box slowly and started at the inside.

**Maybe **He thought.

* * *

Hermione woke the boys and sent them on their way; they were useless, wouldn't help her only hider her.

She packed all the books away and just as she was about to leave she was pulled back into someone's arms.

'Miss me?' the deep voice said.

'Of course.' She said turning in her love's arms. 'Did you get a lot done?'

'I did.' He said leaning down and kissing Hermione.

Hermione wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled herself up on tip toes. She pressed her lips onto his deepening the kiss. God she had missed him.

Severus pulled her to him and felt her breasts pressed against his chest, he moaned at the thought of her naked breasts in his hands. He lifted Hermione up in his arms and she wrapped her lovely long legs around his waist.

She could feel his erection through his trousers and she wiggled her hips making him moan. Severus dropped himself and Hermione onto the sofa never taking his lips away from Hermione's.

Hermione pulled back from Severus and started undoing the buttons of his robe. His hands stalled hers.

'Not here.' He said.

'Defiantly here.' She said as she kissed him again distracting him from her hands undoing his robe.

When his robe was undone she started on his shirt buttons, she needed to feel his skin. She needed to touch him.

Severus pulled off Hermione's cardigan and smirked at her as she threw it across the room in haste. He grabbed the bottom of her tank top and pulled it over her head leaving her in only a bright red bra which accentuated her double DD breasts.

Hermione kissed Severus and leaned into his now bare chest. Severus's arms came around her back and started to undo her bra.

'Hermione...did I leave my...ahhhhhh Fuck!' harry shouted

Hermione screamed with shock and horror while Severus pushed her against his chest and covered her with his robe.

Harry put a hand over his eyes and backed out the door mumbling. 'Sorry...should have knocked...I'm just gonna go.' And he ran.

Hermione hid her face in Severus's chest. 'Oh my god, I am never going to be able to look at Harry again.'

Severus said nothing and then he chuckled.

Hermione looked up shocked at her nearly lovely. 'What are you laughing about he could have seen something much worst!'

'Would have been better if he did well except from you naked.' He said smirking.

'That's horrible! He's my friend. He'll never be able to look at me again.' Hermione said standing up off Severus and picking up her tank top and pulling it on.

Severus buttoned up his shirt and smirked. 'It was your idea my darling.'

'Next time I have an idea like this make sure you stop me before that happens again.' She said.

'Hermione...Ummm, is my wand in there?' Harry shouted from the outside while knocking on the door.

'No it's not Harry and it's safe to come in.' she shouted back.

'I'd rather not.' He said which made Severus laugh again.

_It's not funny!_

_

* * *

_

**Ahahaah! Poor Harry! So what was in the box? Will he break the bond?**

**Reviews welcome!**

**Much Love **

**Greeneyes xxxx**


	23. PS

**Goodnight my faithful readers! **

**:)**

**xxxx**

* * *

The time was 2:44am and Hermione was sat in the kitchen waiting for Severus to arrive back. He got called just as everyone was sitting down for dinner. He jumped up with pain as his mark started to burn like never before. He kissed Hermione quickly and apperated there and then.

She tried to 'speak' to him but nothing and that was nearly eight hours ago.

She was laid on the sofa with one of his robes around her and Phoenix sat beside her purring in his sleep.

'Hermione.' Ginny said softly as she walked in with a candle.

'Ginny, what are you doing up?' she said not looking at Ginny but staring at the fire.

'I was worried about you, you hardly ate at dinner and you haven't slept at all. He wouldn't want you worrying yourself Hermione.' She said sitting down on the arm chair.

'I just need to know he's alright.' She said softly. 'I need him here and safe.'

'I'm sure he's fine.' She said trying to reassure Hermione.

'I don't think he is that's why I'm worrying Ginny.' She said looking towards her now showing Ginny her red and puffy face.

Ginny sat with Hermione until 6am and still no sign of Severus. Molly sent Ginny to bed and sat with Hermione who was still staring into the fire waiting for Severus to either floo or apperate in.

Molly made her some toast which she didn't touch.

'You need to eat dear.' Molly said worriedly.

'I'm not hungry.' She replied.

By Mid morning all the Weasley's had tried to get Hermione to eat or even get some sleep however she wouldn't budge from the sofa in the living room.

At lunch time, Minerva came to the house and went straight to Hermione.

'Something's wrong I know it.' Hermione said as she looked at Minerva with bloodshot eyes.

'He's fine, really Hermione, I promise you, he is fine but he won't be back not until after the war.' Minerva said.

'No.' Hermione said strongly.

'Hermione, he has a job to do.' Minerva said.

'And I need him here.' Hermione said.

'I know you do but Hermione he will be back with you soon.' Minerva said.

Hermione said nothing else. She got up and walked up the stairs into her room with Phoenix following growling at anyone who tried to follow his mistress.

* * *

As soon as Hermione got into their bedroom she slumped into the bed and cried. Phoenix tried to comfort his mistress but nothing was helping. Hermione sat up and pulled on Severus's robe and breathed in his smell.

As she went to grab Severus's pillow she noticed a letter with her name on. She picked it up and opened it quickly.

It read:

_Dearest Hermione,_

_By the time you get this you will know I am not returning to Grimmauld. The War will being coming to a head very soon and you and the others will begin training very soon to prepare. _

_The Dark Lord has found out that Potter has destroyed nearly all of his Horcruxs and is very displeased at now being vulnerable. Potter, Weasley and yourself need to practice your defence spells and also the unforgiveables. Death Eaters will stop at nothing to kill either one of you three. _

_While I am away I know you will crave for me and want to 'speak' with me but we can't. I need to concentrate, I need to be on the ball and not be distracted by you. I can feel you now; I know your worrying but I am fine and I will be I promise you. _

_I need you to be strong for not only yourself but for me. Be the Gryffindor I know you are._

_I will write to you when I can. _

_I want you to learn as much as you can in the next coming days or weeks and be prepared to fight for your life; you are a target and I need you to be on the ball to fight like I know you can. _

_I must go; I have to brew potions for the Dark Lord. If I get the chance I will come to Grimmauld. _

_Look after yourself Hermione and don't get yourself into any trouble._

_SS_

_PS. I love you._

Hermione cried as she read the last three words. He said it...well he wrote it. It was a start.

She would be strong; she would be strong for Severus.

* * *

**Poor Hermione! But he said I love you!**

**What's going to happen now?**

**Much Love**

**Greeneyes xxxxxx**


	24. Missing you

**Enjoy!**

**:)**

**xx**

* * *

Hermione emerged from her bedroom the next morning, washed, dressed and ready to train hard. She ate breakfast early with only Mrs Weasley in the kitchen and then went for a run around the back garden of Grimmauld place.

When she had finished her run she joined the rest in the basement for training with Tonks and Kingsley.

'Finally decided to join the world of living Mione.' Ron said as she wrapped an arm around her shoulder.

'Ron.' Ginny hissed.

Hermione pushed Ron's arm off her shoulders and glared at him. 'I'll forget you ever said that Ron.' She said.

'Right.' Tonks said breaking the tension. 'So, today we're going to learn some simple defensive spells and some more complicated ones depending on how well you do with the simple one.'

Tonks looked at the four students stood in front of her. Ron was the tallest out of the four; he was built like a Quidditch player and had strong arms where as Harry was short and skinny from years of malnutrion. Ginny was a tall and lean; her bright red hair was pulled back extenuating her bright blue eyes. Hermione was the middle height and curvy. She had a body of a woman where as Ginny still looked like a girl.

Kingsley walked in and smiled at Tonks and the four of them stood there looking nervous for what was ahead of them.

'So who am I training Tonks?' he said looking at the four of them.

'You take the boys and I'll train these two.' She said looking at the girls.

For the next three hours, they were worked to exhaustion. Hermione and Ginny were drenched in their own sweat and their hair was stuck to their heads. They felt disgusting and exhausted. Hermione's wand hand was killing her from gripping her wand so tightly. Ginny's legs were killing her from jumping up and down to miss hexes.

Kingsley had also worked the boys to exhaustion. He had been tough on them; harder than Tonks had been on the girls. Harry need to be ready and prepared and if he wasn't then they would lose and it wasn't worth thinking about what would happen if they lost the War.

* * *

After training, Hermione walked upstairs to her room and jumped into the shower washing thoroughly from sweating so much. She turned her body to the wall and leaned her face back into the water. She sighed and thought of Severus.

She wondered where he was. Was he okay? He said he would be but it didn't stop her worrying. She wondered what he was doing right this minute. Was he thinking of her? Wishing he was here?

Hermione washed her hair and got out of the shower wrapping Severus's black fluffy towel around her. She walked into her bedroom and screamed when she saw Ron lying on their bed naked.

'What the hell are you doing!' she shouted. 'Get out!'

Ron jumped off the bed and pulled on his boxers. 'You were giving me the eye in the basement all morning_, _I thought you wanted this.'

'No!' she shouted. 'Get out!'

* * *

Downstairs in the kitchen, the order were having a meeting when they heard Hermione's scream. Little did Hermione know but Severus was in the kitchen discussing recent events. He was going to visit Hermione after the meeting.

When they heard Hermione screamed they all jumped up and made their way up to her bedroom. As the neared the room they heard her shouting for whoever was in her room to get out.

Severus chucked the door open to see Hermione stood holding a towel to her shaking while Ron Weasley stood in his boxers making his way towards Hermione who looked terrified.

'Stop right where you are Weasley!' he nearly shouted which made Ron stopped in his tracks and turn around to see every male order member at the door.

'I came out the shower to find him on the bed naked.' Hermione said tearfully.

'She wanted it.' He said

Severus flew straight into the bedroom, grabbed Weasley by the hair and chucked him to the floor. He stamped on his hand and glared down at the boy.

'Have I or have I not told you to keep your filthy hands of what is mine. Have I not expressed and has Hermione expressed that she does not want you, you filthy little boy. I come back to see my fiancé to find you in our room indecently.' He said hissing with anger.

'Sir.' Ron said with a strangled cry.

'Severus, let him go.' Arthur said.

Severus looked up at Arthur Weasley and took his foot off of Ron's crunched hand. 'Deal with you son Weasley, next time he won't be so lucky.'

'There won't be a next time.' Arthur replied. 'Get up Ron!' he shouted and pulled the boy out of the room shutting the bedroom door giving Severus and Hermione privacy.

* * *

As soon as the door was closer, Hermione flew into Severus's arms and sobbed. Severus wrapped his arms around her waist and lifted her up. She wrapped her long legs around his waist and clung onto him.

Severus walked to the bed and sat down on the edge.

'I'm sorry.' She mumbled. 'I didn't know he was in here. I promised nothing happened. I didn't touch him.'

'I know you didn't.' He said.

'He scared me. He's always around me, he thinks I want more than friendship; he just doesn't understand.' She said snuggling into his chest.

'He will now.' Severus said deadly.

Hermione looked up and smiled. 'I thought you said you couldn't come back?'

'I managed to get away. I need to tell Albus some things and I needed you.' He said stroking her cheek.

'I missed you so much.' She said.

Severus didn't have time to reply because Hermione pressed her lips to his and shoved her tongue is his mouth. He leaned back and laid flat on the bed with Hermione on top of his. She pulled back and looked at him.

'I missed you too.' He said.

* * *

** I know it's been a while my I'm Writers block is well and truly setting in. I don't know where to go from here?**

**So I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I hope my writers block goes!**

**Much Love**

**Greeneyes xxxx**


	25. The first time

**Enjoy!**

**:) xxx**

* * *

'I hate you being away. I hate you not being here, not being able to touch you or kiss you. I can never hear you and that scares me' she said touching Severus's cheek.

'I can hear you all the time.' He said. 'I have to shield my thoughts from you because I don't want you hearing some things. You are too innocent to know some horrors I see.'

'I want you to tell me everything.' She said. 'I want you to come home and tell me. You keep everything to yourself, it can't be good.'

'It's better than upsetting you.' He said pulled her down to kiss him.

Hermione accepted his advances and soon found herself on her back with Severus on top of her, assaulting her lips wonderfully. Hermione moved her hands to his shirt and started unbuttoning his shirt.

Severus pulled back from Hermione and looked at her.' Are you sure?" he asked 'Really, Hermione. We don't have to do this if you don't want to.' He said

"I've never been more sure." Hermione replied undoing the rest of his shirt buttons.

He leaned down over Hermione and kissed her deeply making her arch into his kiss. Hermione moaned into his mouth as she pulled his shirt off his shoulders. Severus pulled back from Hermione and took off his shirt completely. As he pulled of his shirt, Hermione sat up and pulled of her top revealing a black lacy push up bra to Severus.

Severus looked at Hermione and brought his hands to his waist. He leaned closer to Hermione and kissed her neck. Hermione wrapped her arms around his neck and leaned back giving him more access to her neck and chest.

He looked up and met her gaze for a long moment, and then undid her bra and threw it across the room. He lowered his head to draw the sweet flesh of one of her breasts into his mouth.

Hermione gasped as heated sensations exploded throughout her. The rhythmic suckling of Severus's mouth on her sensitive breasts caused a matching pulse to beat deep and low within her. She moved her hands to his dark hair and pulled him closer to her breast and he pulled her nipple slightly making her gasp with pleasure.

He moved Hermione back on the bed and kissed down her body. He reached her jeans and tugged them off. He growled when they got stuck by her thighs. She giggled and stood up on the bed and pulled them off leaving Hermione in only a silk black thong. He brought his hands to the waist band and pulled them down; she stepped out of the thong and stood on the bed naked facing Severus.

Severus pulled Hermione back down to the bed and kissed down her naked body again. He kissed down her stomach and thighs completely missing her wet centre which was aching with need. He kissed up her things and watched as she opened them fully for him.

He bent closer to her centre and began to taste her, a near sob caught in her throat as her passion flared even more, reaching a height such as she had never known before. She tossed her head restlessly on the pillow, control lost, want and need reigning supreme.

"Severus, please," she said, her voice seeming to come from some faraway place. "Please I want you… all of you… now. Please."

"Yes." His voice was hoarse with passion.

He moved back up her body and slipped his trousers and boxers off quickly. He leaned down and kissed her deeply, then moved over her, catching his weight on his arms, hovering above her as he looked yet again at her lovely flushed cheeks and her expressive eyes, which were smoked over with the evidence of her want of him.

His muscles quivered from forced restraint, this had to be good for her. He entered her, the moist heat that welcomed and received him nearly flinging him over the edge of control.

Hermione gripped hold of the sheets; she knew it would hurt and it did. Severus leaned down and kissed her head, whispering comforting words in her ear.

'Tell me when.' He said softly.

'Move...Sev... please.' she said as the hurt disappeared and turned into pleasure.

Slowly, slowly, he moved deep within her, savoring the sensations rocketing within him, relishing the pain of need as he anticipated the ecstasy of release. Knowing he had to be gentle and make it good for her.

Hermione's pleasure must come first, he thought, sweat glistening on his body. This joining, was so important. It had to be perfect for his Hermione.

Hermione forced herself to concentrate, to push aside for a moment the sensuous mist clouding her mind. She became aware of the trembling of Severus's muscles, of his sweat soaked skin, of his labored breathing. She could feel his manhood deep within her, and his stillness as he waited for her body to adjust to the size and power of him.

She had never, she knew, felt so cherished, so special, had never been the recipient of a gift such as the one Severus was giving her..

"Severus …" she whispered, then raised her hips.

"Hermione, don't" he said through clenched teeth. "Wait, go easy. I don't want to hurt you. I…"

She slid her hands sensuously down his slick back, feeling the muscles bunch and move enticingly beneath his palms. Again she lifted her hips, increasing the pressure of her hands.

Severus groaned as the last thread of his control snapped. He began to move within her, increasing the tempo with each thrust. Faster, harder, deeper. Hermione matched his rhythm in harmony, as though the two of them had been specially created to be partners in this age-old dance.

The sensuous mist hovering around Hermione began to glitter and shimmer like a million exquisite diamonds. She clung tightly to Severus's shoulders as she began to feel the sensations of being swept up and away, flying high, being lung closer and closer to the glorious place that was sparkling in welcome.

Closer and closer, then closer still.

Severus thundered within Hermione, each thrust bringing greater pleasure as she matched his wild cadence, beat for beat. Hermione's name echoed in his mind and heart in concert with the tempo of their bodies, which were meshed as one entity.

Never, he thought hazily, had lovemaking been so meaningful on the emotional plane, so pleasurable on the physical.

"Severus …" Hermione said pressing her fingertips even harder into his shoulders. "Oh dear heaven… SEV!"

She burst into the midst of the diamond-like maze as spasms of pure rich pleasure rushed through her in waves, like rolling rapids. Her body tightened around him, pulling him deeper still, as though urging him to join her in the place of ecstasy. A heartbeat later, he did.

"Herrrrmmioooneee!" he shouted as he came.

With one last thrust, he flung his head back and closed his eyes as his life's force passed from him into her. The release was exquisite, powerful, bringing a sigh from his lips and draining the last ounce of energy from his body.

He collapsed against her, resting his head next to hers on the pillow. She wrapped her arms around his back. They drifted off slowly from the glittering place, and the brilliant lights dimmed, and then faded away as they returned to reality.

But for once reality, too, was bliss.

They were sexually sated, still entwined, and it was only Severus's growing concern that he was too heavy for Mione that caused him to stir, to speak, breaking the contentment filled silence.

"I'll crush you," he said, moving carefully off her.

He pulled the blankets up over them, and then settled on his side close to her, one arm across her waist.

He leaned forward and kissed Hermione tenderly. 'I didn't hurt you did I?' he asked worried he may have been too rough with her.  
"No you didn't. You were amazing." she said, tangling her fingers in the moist hair at his neck. "You made me feel very special."

"You are special, so special you have no idea how special you are to me." He said.

'I love you Severus.' She said as she leaned into his chest. 'I don't want to be without you ever. No one else could make me feel the way you make me feel.'

He whispered placing two fingers beneath her chin and raising her gaze to meet his. "I mean it, Hermione I love you. I have never felt for anyone like I feel for you. I have never felt like this before."

The tears began to stream down Hermione's face at his words and she knew she was lost. "I love you too. I love you so much." She said as a tear fell from her eye.

* * *

**Sorry for the delay; it took me a while to write and think about this chapter! I was off ill today so finished it for you.**

**Looking forward to your reviews**

**Much Love**

**Greeneyes xxxxxxx**


	26. Alone

**Sorry for the delay! I have got writers block so bad!**

**Enjoy!**

**:)**

**xx**

* * *

Hermione awoke in the early hours of the morning naked and alone. She opened her eyes and looked around their bedroom.

His clothes were gone.

His shoes were gone.

His robe was gone.

Severus was gone.

She sighed and tears fell onto his pillow which she was now lying on. She breathed in his smell and more tears fell.

She hated when he was gone; she was so alone, so lonely. She felt empty.

Hermione got out of the bed and walked into the bathroom, she grabbed a towel from the side and walked into the shower. She washed away all the evidence of Severus and then washed her hair with her strawberry shampoo which was Severus's favourite. Once she was dry, she wrapped herself in a towel and dried herself off.

She grabbed one of Severus's clean shirts from the wardrobe and put it on. She climbed back into bed and put her head on Severus's pillow.

She thought about the night they had shared; it was perfect. Yes it hurt a little...okay quite a lot but she wouldn't mind doing it again and maybe again. She loved watching Severus above her, only she had ever seen him like that; well I suppose other woman had but she didn't want to think about that. Anyway, it was wonderful and everything she had every thought of.

Hermione sighed and breathed in his smell from the pillow and suddenly sat up quickly.

_Shit!_

Hermione jumped out of bed and ran into the bathroom; she opened the cabinet and looked at the potions.

_Double shit!_

Hermione sat down on the toilet seat and sighed. She needed the morning after potion; they hadn't used any protection, well she didn't think they did. She couldn't remember Severus casting the contraception spell.

Hermione walked back into the bedroom and sat down on the bed; she needed to get the potion otherwise they would be in trouble. She couldn't have a baby? Not right now anyway. One day.

_Severus...Severus? I really need to talk to you right now. _

**Hermione, I can't. **

_We didn't use protection! I could be Pregnant!_

**What! Don't you take the potion? I thought you did? **

_No! I can't take it, it makes me sick._

**Shit!**

_Exactly! I need the morning after potion! We don't have any in our bathroom._

**Ask Molly Weasley**

_What! I can't do that! It's like asking my mother!_

**Hermione it's either that or have a baby in the current climate. If you want a baby well then, I'll support you.**

_Severus, I don't want a baby right this second. I'll try and ask Molly. _

**Okay. I have to go Hermione. I'm sorry for putting you in this position love.**

_It's okay; I'll sort it. I love you Sev._

**I love you too...and don't call me Sev.**

* * *

Hermione got dressed and walked downstairs; it was 6:30am and Molly was up already making mountains worth of food.

'Oh Hermione dear, Good Morning. You're up early. Everything alright?' Molly said.

'Umm, Molly. Can I ask...Ummm.' Hermione stumbled.

'What is it dear?' Molly said walking to Hermione and seating her down on the chair at the table and sitting beside her.

'I need to morning after potion.' She shot out in one breath

'Morning after...Oh! Of course dear.' Molly said getting up quickly and rushing to the medicine cupboard. She grabbed the potion and gave it too Hermione.

'Are you alright?' she said looking at Hermione.

Hermione smiled and took the potion. 'Much better now.'

'Was...was it your first time dear?' Molly said motherly which made Hermione cringe. 'Severus should have known better; you need to protect yourselves.'

'He thought I was on the potion but I'm not so...' Hermione said going bright red.

'Oh don't worry dear, we all get caught out. The twins were a bit of a mistake.' She said laughing as she got up to start cooking again.

* * *

**oops! **

**Much Love **

**Greeneyes **

**xxxxxx**


	27. Would you

Enjoy!

**:)**

**xxxx **

* * *

It had been three weeks since Hermione had seen or 'spoken' to Severus and each day was harder than the one before. She constantly felt tired from not sleeping well without him, she hardly ate and she felt sick most of the day. She continued to train with Tonks however sat out most of the time due to feeling dizzy.

She missed Severus terribly and no matter how hard she tried and how loud she screamed in her head, he would not reply.

It was Wednesday night in late January and Hermione couldn't' sleep. She went down the kitchen to make a hot drink. As she reached the door of the kitchen she heard voices and then she heard his voice.

'He is going to attack in three days time. We're not ready Albus, Potter is not ready.' Severus said harshly.

'He will be.' Albus said.

'He has nearly 80 death eaters Albus; 80!' Severus said sounding worried; she had never heard him sound worried before.

'We can win Severus; have no fear I believe we can.' The Headmaster said.

'I don't want Hermione out there.' He said. 'It's too risky; she should go to Hogwarts and help in the infirmary.'

'And I'm sure Ms Granger would kill you for saying such a thing.' Albus said. 'She's a powerful witch Severus, we need her.'

'No you don't, you need Harry fucking Potter. You need Hermione and that Weasel to distract the Dark Lord. I will not have Hermione in harm's way.' He said angrily.

'It's not your choice Severus.' Hermione said from the doorway. She had silently opened the door without them noticing.

'Hermione.' He said as he turned around to find her stood in the doorway looking pale and exhausted.

'I want to fight; I need to fight. I promised Harry I'd be by his side.' She said softly.

'It's dangerous out there; I only want you safe.' He said walking towards her.

'I know it is and I only want you safe too but that's not possible. We're both involved in this War and we're going to have to fight and there nothing we can do about it.' She said.

'Exactly.' Albus said. 'Now as you back I think you could do with some rest Severus and by the looks of things so could young Hermione. Off to bed.'

* * *

Severus took hold of Hermione's hand and walked up the stairs with her. As they reached their room Severus picked Hermione up into his arms and walked into the room slamming the door shut with his foot.

He carried Hermione over to the bed and laid her down with a kiss to the head.

'I've missed you.' She said stroking his cheek. She couldn't believe he was here.

'I missed you too and I'm sorry for not replying to you when you talked to me it was too risky.' He said sitting on the edge of the bed.

'It's okay.' She said softly.

'Have you been sleeping?' he asked.

'A little.' She answered.

Severus stood up and undressed slowly and then climbed into bed next to Hermione. Hermione turned into him and snuggled into his bare chest.

'I'm scared.' She said

'As am I.' He said.

'Promise me that you won't do anything stupid even if I'm in danger. You have a part to play, you're too important to this cause Severus.' She said.

'If you are in danger I will do everything to save you.' He said looking at Hermione with his dark eyes.

'Severus...' she began

'No Hermione, you must think I'm stupid if you think I would allow someone to hurt you.' He said stroking her cheek.

Hermione smiled up and Severus and the pressed her lips to his. Severus pulled her on top of his bare body and grabbed the bottom of her night shirt which was his. He pulled it up her thighs and then pulled it up over her stomach. He broke the kiss and pulled it over her chest and head leaving her naked on top of him.

He threw the shirt across the room and put his hands on Hermione's bare bottom and pulled her into him. Skin on Skin. Heaven.

Hermione pressed her lips back on his and kissed him desperately.

'I wish you didn't have to leave again.' She said as she pulled away.

'It won't be much longer now.' He said as he kissed along her jaw line.

'Where have you been?' she said pressed her face into his neck.

'Malfoy Manor.' He said. 'I've been fine Hermione, no need to worry your little self.'

'I do though. I worry about you so much.' She said.

'I know I can feel you.' He said stroking her cheek.

'It scares me that we may never be like this ever again.' She said as tears fell down her face.

He wiped the tears away with his thumbs and then grabbed his wand from the side table. He silently summoned the black box and held it in his hand.

'So do I but if I have my way when this War is over I will promise to be with you every day.' He said.

'I like the sound of that.' She said smiling

'And If I'm going to die I want to die with you as my wife.' He said sincerely. 'Hermione Granger would you do be the honour and become my wife?' he said as he opened the box.

'Severus!' she whispered shocked. 'Of course.'

Severus smiled and opened the box. Hermione gasped at the diamond ring and the cried with happiness.

'It's beautiful' she said.

He slid the ring onto her finger and kissed her hand and then her lips. Hermione kissing her husband to be and then pulled back.

'Where are we going to get married?' she asked. 'Three days?'

'Tomorrow afternoon at Hogwarts. Molly, Minerva and your mother have organised everything.'

'My mother?' Hermione asked.

'I have been visiting your parents and they are more accepting. I want you to be happy.' Severus said. 'They have arranged everything, got a dress for you.'

'You haven't seen it have you?' she said worried.

'Of course not.' He said smiling.

'I can't believe you did this all for me.' She said as she looked at Severus. 'Severus Snape, I love you so much.'

'I love you too soon to be Mrs Snape.' He said.

'Mrs Hermione Snape, it sounds good.' She said smiling brightly.

* * *

**Did you see it coming? A War Wedding? Mrs and Mr Granger finally happy with Severus and Hermione?**

**What did you think?**

**Much Love**

**Greeneyes xxxxx**


	28. I take thee

**Enjoy!**

**:)**

**xxx**

* * *

Hermione awoke the next morning alone in their king sized bed. She turned to on her side and looked at Severus's pillow to find a black rose with a note laid out beside it. She slowly sat up and picked up the rose and letter and smiled. A black rose; defiantly Severus's style she thought. She opened the noted and read it.

_I love you _

_SS_

Hermione smiled and smelled the black rose; it smelt like Severus, like home, like safety. Just as she was about to snuggle back down into the covers the door flew open.

'Up to get young lady! Today is your Wedding Day! We need to get you ready!' Molly said with Ginny and her mother following behind.

Hermione turned towards them and smiled. 'I'm getting married today.' She said

'Oh well I'm glad you've realised. Now up you get Missy we have lots to do.' Her mother said as she picked up a bathrobe for Hermione and held it up.

Hermione slid out of bed and wrapped the bathrobe around her and smiled.

'Bath time for you missy.' Jane said pulling Hermione into the bathroom while Ginny and Molly set out the makeup and hair accessories.

* * *

Jane drew the bath while Hermione sat on the toilet seat. 'I didn't think you'd come or ever be happy about this.'

'I want you to be happy in life Hermione, that's all I've ever wanted. I don't care if you're in a dead end job as long as you feel fulfilled and happy. If Pro...Severus makes you happy then we will support you.' Jane said as she turned off the taps.

Hermione stood up and smiled. 'Thank you, really. It means so much that you're here today.'

Jane kissed Hermione's head and smiled softly. 'You love him right?'

'More than anything.' Hermione said smiling with pure bliss.

Hermione took the bathrobe off and slipped off Severus's white shirt and stepping into the bubble bath which smelled of Vanilla. She sunk down and sighed in pleasure.

'I remember when you were three and I use to bathe you every night. You use to blow bubbles everywhere. I loved listening to you giggle. I'd often keep you up past your bed time because we were having so much fun being silly in the bath.' Jane said.

'I remember,' Hermione replied.

'You've grown up so fast.' Jane said stroking Hermione's hair. 'When you have children, cherish every second Hermione even if at some point you wonder why you put yourself through the stress of having them.'

Hermione laughed and smiled. 'I promise.'

'Does he want children?' Jane asked.

'We've talked about it once or twice but it's not on the top of our list at the moment.' Hermione said smiling thinking of their future children.

'Of course.' Jane said knowingly. 'Hermione, even though you'll be a married woman doesn't mean you not our baby. If you need us you can come to us.'

'I know.' Hermione said smiling. She leant forward and grabbed a small cream jug. 'Wash my hair for me like you use to?'

Jane didn't reply, she took the jug from Hermione's hand and started washing her daughter's curly hair.

* * *

Once Hermione had finished her bath, her mother and her went back into the bedroom to find Molly and Ginny hanging up a white dress.

'Is that?' she said walking toward it.

'It is.' Molly said smiling. 'It's stunning.'

'Who choose it?' Hermione asked.

'I did.' Jane said. 'It was my dress but we altered it to something you would like hopefully.'

'I love your dress.' Hermione said looking at her mother. 'Are you sure I can wear it?'

'Of course you can.' Jane said smiling at her daughter who was no longer a baby.

Ginny dragged Hermione to the mirror and sat her down. She grabbed her wand and started charming Hermione's appearance.

'I'm thinking natural make up with fuck me eyes.' Ginny said smirking at Hermione's image in the mirror.

'Ginerva!' Molly shouted.

'What? It's her wedding day, we all know what we'll be happening tonight.' Ginny said winking at Hermione.

'We know what we'll happen but I'd like to not think about it.' Hermione's father said from the doorway which made Hermione blush red to her roots.

'Dad.' Hermione said standing up and walking towards him.

'Hermione.' He said as he pulled her into a hug and kissed her head.

Jane smiled at the scene in front her; her husband embracing their little girl (who was not so little anymore)

'Have you seen Severus?' Hermione said looking up at her father.

'I have.' He said.

'And?' she asked.

'He's a nervous wreck.' Her father said with a smirk. 'I have the father of the bride talk with him. Told him if he ever hurt my little girl I'd have his bollocks.'

'Daddy!' Hermione screeched.

'It's my duty as your father Hermione darling and I had pleasure in making your feared potions professor squirm.' He said smiling.

Ginny giggled at that comment while Molly tried to hide a laugh behind her hand.

'I should let you ladies get back to your pampering.' Her father said kissing her head. 'I shall see you soon.' He said as he walked out of the bedroom.

Hermione was dragged back to the mirror and charms were placed on her face and hair. Ginny charmed the perfect coloured foundation on Hermione's face and then started on her 'fuck me' eyes.

Molly brushed Hermione's wet hair then dried it with a spell and then starting curling her hair around her wand making it fall in perfect ringlets.

Once her hair and makeup was done perfectly, Jane, Molly and Ginny helped Hermione into the dress. Once the dress was on Jane started to sob.

'Stunning, simply beautiful.' She said through tears.

Hermione smiled softly and turned around to look in the mirror and gasped.

It was perfect, everything she had ever dreamed off. The bodice was tight and showed off her small waist and made her breasts look amazing and not to over the top but noticeable. The bodice was covered in lace with small gems on. The skirt skimmed over her hips went straight to her feet. A small train came from the waist of the dress and fanned around the bottom of the dress; the train was white lace and matched the bodice.

'It's perfect.' Hermione said touching the bodice. 'amazing.'

Ginny smiled at her friend, it was hard to believe she was marrying their feared potions master Severus Snape. She had only found out this morning about their sole mate link and how they had been 'seeing' each other in secret. She was happy for Hermione as long as she was happy with Snape.

* * *

On the third floor, Severus Snape was pacing up in down in his black formal robes nervous for the wedding to take place.

Harry was sat on the sofa watching his feared potions master pace up and down. He watched as Snape sighed and flinched as he paced and thought.

'Do you love her?' Harry asked.

Severus stopped and looked at Harry. 'I do, not that it is any of your business.'

'I just needed to know. If you ever hurt...' he said

'I know. Her father has already given me that talk Potter. I would never intentionally hurt her. I promise you that.' He said.

'Oh good.' He said looking at Severus.

Hermione's father walked into the room and looked at Severus and Harry. 'She's nearly ready; I suggest you get ready to leave.' He said.

'Of course.' Severus said. 'Potter, I'll meet you at Hogwarts.' and with that Severus apperated away.

'Is he always like that?' Mr Granger asked Harry.

'Worse.' Harry answered as he apperated too.

* * *

The Great Hall was decorated in ivory and silver. The walls were covered in ivory drapes and the ceiling was charmed to look like the night sky. Severus looked at the room and thought of Hermione, she'd love this.

Albus was stood at the altar already twinkling away with happiness. Severus walked towards him and stood in front of him.

'Who would have thought Severus, you marrying a Gryffindor?' He said smiling.

'I personally feel Hermione should have been a Slytherin.' Severus said smirking.

'Ahh but she's a Gryffindor through and through Severus.' Albus replied.

Harry walked into the Great Hall and walked towards Severus, he was the 'best man' so to speak however Severus only chose him because of Hermione and he knew that.

The order member started to fill into the Great Hall. There were only a few people in attendance due to secrecy and other order members on watch.

Minerva walked in and nodded to Albus to signal that Hermione had arrived. Albus smiled at Severus 'It's time.'

Severus's heart raced and he stood to full height waiting for Hermione to arrive. The soft slow music began and everyone stood up waiting for the bride. Severus and Harry turned slowly to see Ginny walking down the aisle in a dark red dress.

Severus heard Harry softly moan as he watched Ginny walked towards them winking at Harry.

'Keep it together Potter.' He murmured with a smirk on his face.

As Ginny reached the bottom, Hermione's father led Hermione out and down the stairs.

Severus looked back and saw Hermione approaching him.

'Beautiful.' He breathed.

Mr. Granger walked slowly with his daughter, he watched as the man she was about to marry stare in awe of her beauty.

They reached the alter and Mr Granger pressed a kiss on Hermione's cheek and then placed her hand in Severus's.

'Look after her.' He said softly.

'I promise.' Severus said as he nodded.

Hermione and Severus stood in front of Albus. Albus smiled at the pair and began the ceremony.

'We are gathered here today to witness the Wedding of Severus Sebastian Snape and Hermione Jane Granger.' He said.

'Severus if you could begin.' He said motioning for Severus to recite his vows.

'Today, I take thee to be my wife. I shall honour every ounce of your honesty, loyalty, and prideful views as I take them to be my own. I am not a man of many words but a commitment to you I make and until death I shall honour it. A Slytherin through and through I am slippery, cold, calculating, and cruel. You will bear the brunt of my harsh words but know that even as I lash out at you it is only because of the events of my past that have made me who I am today, not because of something that you have done. You are the light at the end of the tunnel, a physical representation of my salvation, a beacon of hope, love, and most of all forgiveness. If you can grant me forgiveness for the sins that I have done to you then I shall do my best to allow you into the black hole that is my heart. Never shall I ask you to change who you are or who you associate with, no matter how much I despise them. It is with that, that I only ask one thing of you and that is to accept who I am now for that will never change. I wed thee, a young girl who is wise beyond her years, a woman of her own right, just now coming into her own, even after accomplishing impossible feats. I shall not hold you back, for I only wish you to have the best, to be the best at whatever it is you wish to be and vow to be there to support you in your coming days of stress, confusion and eventually nervous excitement. From this moment forth, you are mine to govern, mine to love, a heart unto my own. The mother to my children and a woman for me to honour without any reservations. With this ring I bind you to me for eternity; together you and I shall share one heart beating strongly forever.' He said as he stared into Hermione's eyes.

Tears fell from Hermione's eyes and she smiled softly at Severus.

'Hermione.' Albus said as he smiled at the young woman.

'I take thee to be my husband. Not only in life, but in death I honour thy name and thy wishes. Till death does us part I am yours body and soul. A child to you I come, a woman you make of me. No other man shall hold a torch to you so long as breath graces your lips. In tradition I obey you and in the new world we inhabit I merge all that I am with your being, your essence becoming mine. Submitting to your graceful intelligence, dark wit, and cutting tongue a formidable team we will make. Teach me to be strong, focused and grounded and in return I shall teach you to feel freedom, love, and hope once again. I vow to be only yours, to be your constant and insufferable companion, and bear you an heir that will capture the best of both us, cementing firmly your line and name for another generation to come. From this day on I give myself to you willingly and accept your past, present and future with open arms and with no reservations. I am yours until our lungs no longer grasp for breath, until no potion can heal our weakened and weathered bones. And when you think that I have deserted you in death, I will be there with every gusty blow of the wind and with every down trodden tear that the heavens cry. Severus, I am yours. Committed from this day forth to not fail you where so many others have. Severus, here I am, my heart open and willing to give you all that I to offer you for the rest of my life. All I ask from you to give me in return is a chance to gain a part of your heart that I can call without a doubt, my own forever.' Hermione said as she squeezed Severus's hands.

Rings magically appeared on their fingers and they moved looked down at their hands.

'I am very happy to announce you Husband and Wife. I introduce for the first time to you, Mr and Mrs Severus Snape.' Albus said loudly for everyone to head. 'You may kiss your bride Severus.'

Severus leaned down and kissed Hermione, his wife for the first time as a married man.

'I love you Mrs Snape.' He mumbled against her lips.

'I love you too Mr Snape.' She said as she kissed him again as everyone clapped.

* * *

**:'( anyone crying happy tears of course!**

**What did you think?**

**Much Love**

**Greeneyes xxxxx**


	29. Here and Now

**Enjoy!**

**:)**

**XXXXX**

**I want to dedicate this chapter to Paige Joy! A very loyal and caring friend I have met through this site. xx**

* * *

The married couple walked down aisle as their guests looked on. Severus led Hermione out of the Great Hall and made his way down to the room of requirement never taking his eyes off his blushing bride as they walked.

'Beautiful' he mumbled as he stopped them outside the door of the room of requirement. He cupped her cheek and looked at Hermione.

'I can't believe were married.' She said softly.

'Never thought I'd live to marry.' He said as he pulled Hermione to him and kissed her head. 'I love you Hermione.'

'I love you too, my darling husband.' She said as she lifted herself up and captured his lips in hers and kissed him.

Severus pulled back and smirked at her; she loved when he smirked. 'As much as I want to continue this wife, we have to greet out guests and get done with the reception and then I plan to thoroughly ravish my new bride.' He said as he pressed a light kiss to her neck with made Hermione moan.

* * *

The new Mr and Mrs Snape made their way into the room and watched as it transformed into the perfect reception room. The decor was spectacular. The table colours where red and black; perfect for them. On every table in the middle stood in a clear vase, a red and black rose tied together with silver ribbon symbolising their union.

Hermione smiled at the room and looked up at Severus who was watching as the room changed small details as he thought of how he wanted the room to look like. She grabbed hold of Severus's hand and tugged on it making him turn his attention to her.

'Yes my dear?' he said with a small smile on his face.

'There coming.' She said as she watched Professor Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall walk in smiling at the newlyweds.

'Beautiful wedding.' Minerva said hugging Hermione tightly. 'You look absolutely stunning my dear.' She said as she pulled back and looked at Hermione. 'Such a stunning bride. You're a very lucky man Severus Snape, I hope you know that.'

'I do Minerva.' Severus said as he pulled Hermione to him.

'Thank you for doing the service sir.' Hermione said.

'It was my pleasure. I never thought I'd live to see Severus marry.' Albus said as he kissed Hermione's cheek and then hugged Severus. 'I am very proud my boy.'

'Thank you Albus.' Severus said sincerely.

Albus and Minerva moved on, letting Hermione's parents congratulate the couple.

Hermione hugged her mother tightly and thanked her for helping and then hugged her father and whispered in his ear. 'I know this is hard for you, but thank you, I love you.'

'I love you too sweetheart.' He whispered back as he kissed her head.

He shook Severus's hand and nodded and led his wife away. Hermione leaned up and kissed her husband's cheek.

'Thank you for talking with them, I never did thank you.' She said

'You can thank me later.' He said as stared into her brown eyes which made Hermione blush and hide her face in his chest.

Severus and Hermione finished off welcoming their guests and then sat down and were served the Wedding Breakfast by the House Elves.

After everyone had finished their meals, Hermione's father stood up with a champagne glass in his hand and faced the guests. He coughed to get everyone's attention and then smiled.

'Every father knows that one day his daughter will find a great man, fly the nest and get married. Every father also wishes his daughter the best of luck in finding the right man, one that will make her happy beyond belief. And when the time comes when this happens, all the father can do is observe and hope for the best for her. Today, that is my role.' He said as he looked at Hermione. 'As a child, Hermione was outgoing, strong and loving, something that she has brought into her adult life. But along the way she has picked up many skills, some from working and some from love. But everything she has done has made me the proudest father I know.'

Hermione reached her hand up to her father and took hold of his hand and squeezed it; she knew he was holding back tears and she was also.

'Always wanting to become better in what she does, and being the generally caring person that she is, makes me unbelievably proud. When I was giving her away today, I cannot deny I felt a loss. After all, I was giving my daughter away to be married. But when we reached the altar, I felt something else, and for a while I didn't know what it was. But then it dawned on me, that the feeling I was having was joy and happiness that I was giving my daughter away and that she was happy, happier than I have ever seen her.' He said as he looked towards Severus with a slight smile.

'My main fear as a parent was my daughter making the wrong decisions in life; marrying for the wrong reasons was one of these. But once I had got to know Severus, I couldn't have chosen anybody more suitable. Simply for the way he treats and makes my daughter feel about herself, I cannot thank him enough. So Severus, thank you.'

And as he said that Hermione's tears flew down her face. She knew it was hard for him to say that, she knew he didn't exactly support her decision but saying that meant everything to her.

'Ladies and Gentlemen, I would finally like to say a couple of thank you messages. Firstly, to my daughter and her husband, for making me the happiest, proudest father around today. Thank you. Secondly, to all of you for joining us in our celebrations here today; you have all helped make it such a magnificent occasion. I am sure that I could go on all day thanking everybody, but I won't bore you all now, but I will say it to you when I see you. Thank you.' He said smiling.

'Ladies and Gentlemen, please join me as I wish the bride and groom all the happiness in the world. The Bride and Groom.'

'The Bride and Groom' the guests shouted as Hermione hugged and kissed her father's cheek and thanked him.

Albus stood next and looked at Severus and Hermione smiling with his twinkling eyes.

'Now if someone would have said that we'd all be attending the marriage of Gryffindor Hermione Granger and the scary Potions Master Severus Snape six months ago we would have all laughed.' He said as he looked towards Harry, Ron and Ginny.

'These two were brought together by fate. I won't bore you with the story I'm sure most of you know but it hasn't always been easy for them but along the way they couldn't help but fall in love. I can say that I am very pleased they did and I expect Severus's students will agree. Since Hermione has been in his life, he has been a much more pleasant man, not so strict.' He said with a laugh as the guests all laughed.

'Now Severus, don't glare, you know it's true and I'm sure you could now never imagine your life without you 'know-it-all in it.' He said as he looked at Severus would nodded.

'Love in War is the most important thing, in times as such as these we all need love.' He said as he looked towards Minerva. 'Love will keep us living, will give us hope and also give us pain.'

'I wish Severus and Hermione all the best in the future. If you would all join me in toasting the bride and Groom. Severus and Hermione!' he said as he lifted his glass.

'Severus and Hermione.' The guests repeated.

As soon as Albus sat down, slow romantic music began to play. Hermione looked up at Severus who stood up gracefully and held out his hand to his wife. 'Will you dance with me Mrs Snape?' he asked.

'Of course Mr Snape.' She said smiling.

'It's Professor.' He said with a smirk.

Severus led Hermione onto the small dance floor in the middle of the reception room and pulled her close towards him and wraps his arms around her, enclosing her into him. Hermione wrapped her arms around his neck and stared into his near black eyes.

_One look in your eyes and there I see  
Just what you mean to me  
Here in my heart I believe  
your love is all I'll ever need  
Holding' you close through the night  
I need you, yeah_

Severus leaned his head down and captured Hermione's lips softly, he pulled back and watched as Hermione's eyes started to water.

_I look in your eyes and there I see  
what happiness really means  
the love that we share makes life so sweet  
Together we'll always be  
this pledge of love feels so right  
and, ooh, I need you_

Hermione tried her hardest not to cry but as she looked at Severus tears began to fall; happy tears.

_Here and now  
I promise to love faithfully (Faithfully)  
You're all I need  
Here and now  
I vow to be one with thee (You and me), hey  
Your love is all (I need) I need_

When I look in your eyes, there I'll see  
All that a love should really be  
And I need you more and more each day  
Nothin' can take your love away  
More than I dare to dream  
I need you

Here and now  
I promise to love faithfully (Faithfully)  
You're all I need  
Here and now  
I vow to be one with thee (You and me), yeah  
Your love is all I need

(Starting here) Ooh, and I'm starting now  
I believe (I believe in love), I believe  
(Starting here) I'm starting right here  
(Starting now) Right now because I believe in your love  
So I'm glad to take the vow

Here and now, oh  
I promise to love faithfully (Faithfully)  
You're all I need  
Here and now, yeah  
I vow to be one with thee (You and me), yeah  
Your love is all I need

As the stopped dancing they noticed everyone was on their feet watching them dance. Most of the women were crying and the men holding onto their women trying to comfort them.

A Wedding in War time was something to celebrate but it also meant that the newlywed couple could lost each other along the way.

* * *

Three hours later, Severus and Hermione thanked their guests for coming and made their way out of the room of requirement. Severus led his wife down the hallway and down to the dungeons. They made their way up to Severus's private rooms and as soon as the door was shut they both sighed.

'I wish I could take you somewhere else than here. I wish we could escape for just one night.' He said.

'Severus, I don't care where we are as long as I'm with you.' She said as she cupped his cheek. 'I just want you.' She repeated which made his knees go weak.

Severus pulled Hermione to him and pulled her with him into their bedroom. As they walked in they both stopped and stared.

The room had been transformed. The bed was still the same dark oak but the bedding was a deep red colour with black swirls over the duvet and pillows. Rose petals were thrown over the bed and candles were lit everywhere; it was perfect.

Suddenly Severus lifted Hermione into his arms and dropped her carefully in the middle of the bed watching as her white dress fanned around her.

'I thought only virginal brides wore white?' he said as he took of his suit and shoes and socks, while Hermione took of her own heels.

'Well, everyone thinks I am. I couldn't well tell them the scary potions master took my virginity before he married me.' She said smirking.

'I'm sure they already know darling; you've been staying in my rooms for months.' He said as he walked to the side on the bed and sat down and started to unbutton the buttons of her dress, while she unbuttoned his white shirt, and unzipped his pants.

Within minutes, they were both nude, touching skin to skin. Their hand roaming everywhere, touching, cupping, squeezing, petting whatever it could reach. It wasn't just sex anymore, it never was, it was them, and they wanted each other, to be one, one body and one soul.

Severus crawled on top of her kissing her, and without breaking contact, he cupped her breasts and started to massage them. He broke the kiss only to put her left aroused nipple in his hot mouth, sucking on it, while massaging her right breast, after a while he switched to pay the same the amount of attention to her right breast. He was driving her insane and he was enjoying the rewarding moans.

After paying his respect to both of breasts, he moved down nibbling and sucking and licking her smooth belly. He moved lower and using his teeth, he lowered her white lacy panties, she was begging him, reaching for him but he knew tonight was her special night, so he was going to make it last as long as possible.

He put one finger at her entrance and began moving it, in and out, in a rhythmic fashion, causing her chest to lurch up and her to moan louder. He was going insane but he wanted to pleasure her. He put another finger in and repeated the movement in and out, in and out, after few minutes, he knew he couldn't take it himself and he positioned himself at her entrance and without hesitation he thirsted in.

There were fireworks, as Hermione and Severus became one, their cries of pleasure echoing in the room, as they reached their climax and floated back to earth, both panting.

Severus pulled back from Hermione and laid next to her pulling her close to him; squashing her breasts against his bare chest.

'I love you.' He said as he kissed her head.

'I love you.' She repeated to him. 'I don't ever want to lose you.'

'You won't. I'll always be right here.' He said as he put his hand over her heart.

* * *

**I apologise for making you wait; I have had a very stressful time at the moment with college, exams, boyfriend, friends. Nothing is going right for me at the moment but I wanted to do this chapter for you all because you are still supporting me after all the time and for that I have so thankful.**

**I do hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**Please review; your reviews have kept me going!**

**Much love**

**Greeneyes xxxxxx**


	30. What I learnt at seventeen

**_And then..._**

* * *

_'You won't. I'll always be right here.' He said as he put his hand over her heart._

'You promised me! You promised!' Hermione Snape screamed at the top of her lungs as she held onto her pale and dying Husband on the Battlefield at Hogwarts.

'Please...Severus...please don't leave me...don't leave us. Don't leave me alone, I need you, this baby needs you Severus. Severus! Someone please help!' She screamed as she looked down at the dying Husband of only five months.

'Her...mione.' He crocked as he squeezed her hand softly.

'Oh God! Severus!' She said as tears fell down her face and onto his. 'You can't leave me...you promised.'

'Don't...want...to' He said softly as his breathing became harsher and harder. 'I love you...both.'

'I need you, we need you.' She said as she leant her head down to his face and pressed a kiss on his dry lips. 'Please Severus.' She said as she looked into his dark eyes with love.

'I...love...'

* * *

It had been nearly three years since the War had been won by the light. Harry had fulfilled his destiny and avenged his parent's death as well as many others. The Dark Lord was rightfully killed at Hogwarts and destroyed there and then.

The months after the War had been a hard uphill battle. Hogwarts needed to be rebuilt as did many families, Hermione included.

Life after the War was everything the order had ever dreamed of. Harry was able to live and just be Harry. He and Ginny could finally be open about their relationship and got engaged only a month after the War. Their engagement last only three months before they married in the small church in Little Hangleton. They soon moved into Harry's childhood home which had been rebuilt. Harry trained as an Auror for the Ministry while Ginny set up home and gave birth to their first child James Sirus Potter.

Ron followed Harry to Auror training and remained single for a while until he met Lavender again in a pub one Friday night. Ron and Lavender began their on and off relationship there and then. It would continue for many years until Lavender became pregnant with the twins when Ron was forced to put a ring on it.

For Hermione, life changed the very moment she found Severus on the battle field. Hermione Snape nee Granger conceived her first child on her wedding night; it wasn't something they planned, they even prevented it from happening but somehow destiny had already chosen their fate.

Hermione gave birth to her beautiful bouncing boy on the 1st of January at 12:01am. He came into the world screaming and was placed on his mother's chest. His birth was painful and long but Hermione would do it over and over again just for the rush of love she got from holding her newborn.

She named him Toby Severus Snape after his amazing father. He looked very like Severus; he had the dark eyes and Severus's harsh mouth which one day would probably blurt out his first year speech in the same silky voice his father had.

Little Toby was spoiled by everyone. Minerva, his surrogate Grandmother often visited Hermione and Toby at their cottage by the sea just to get hold her Grandson and spoil him with Lemon drops from his Grandfather Albus. Harry and Ron often took Toby to their Ministry office for Daddy/Son days as they did not have children of their own yet.

After the War, Hermione moved to a small, comfortable cottage by the sea for some peace. She didn't work after Toby's birth; she wanted to spend some time with her precious first born while he was still young.

Today, she out in her back garden looking out onto the sea thinking about the last three years. It hadn't been easy that was for sure but she wouldn't have changed anything.

'Hermione...you're son is playing up.' A voice came from behind her.

'Oh so he's my son now is he? I thought it took two to make a baby Severus?' she said as she was handed her son by her husband of three years.

Severus smirked as he kissed Hermione chastely. 'You alright?' he asked as he placed his hand on her large round stomach which held the second child; a girl.

'We're fine.' She said smiling as she kissed Toby on the head.

The truth was they were fine; they were more than fine. Severus had just about survived; Albus and Poppy has heard Hermione's cries for help and saved Severus in the last minute. Severus's recovery took a while and he was just about healed at the birth of his son.

Severus thanked God or Merlin every night that he had survived to see his son born and to be able to be with his wife. He never thought they'd have another child; Poppy has told them it was impossible after his injuries but somehow their little miracle baby had surprised them and Hermione was due in the spring.

Hermione had learnt a lot at Seventeen...lust, lost and love.

* * *

**And there we have it. The End :'(**

**I would like to thank every reader and every person who reviewed. I would like to thank Paige Joy who has been an amazing friend throughout this fiction. I will be writing more in the summer after my A levels but wanted to finish this for you.**

**I hope you enjoyed this fiction as I have writing it. I will miss this! **

**Thank you again.**

**Much Love...always**

**Greeneyes xxxx**


End file.
